Twisted Desire (Unknown truth)
by Aduna
Summary: It's gone 8 years since they caught Alicia's biological mother. Now she's broken free... threats come from different directions, one is friendly and trying to keep them safe... the other one isnt... So this is the sequel for Twisted Truth, the real summary is in the first chapter, since I tend to write to long summaries hehe
1. Chapter 1

So here's the sequel :) I sorta suck at making short summaries so I'll post it along with the first chapter :)

I've never been a 'Tiva' fan, but for some reason they found each other in my story :D Guess they'd look kinda good together ;)

Enjoy

Summary:

8 years has passed since Alicia's biological mother confessed and was sentenced to life for terrorism, planned terrorism, torture, kidnapping, etc. Alicia and Christopher is married and got a son, Marcus, as well as Alicia's children Sarah and Anthony. Ziva and Tony became closer and closer, they finally confessed their love for each other and have now been married for 2 years, Alicia's calling Ziva 'mom', particularly in front of her children as Ziva's the only grandmother they ever had. Ziva got her own team at NCIS and Tony's leading the MRTC team.

Linda and Lauri Rose has a happy family, their marriage growing stronger and strong with their 3 children, the oldest child just turned 9 and their twin daughters. Suddenly everything is thrown on the edge, Lauri gets pulled into a car when he and his team was on their way to their work after stopping for dinner. Pictures of two of the men kidnapping Lauri is put at the screen at NCIS, when Ziva sees them she leaves, promising she'd be back, but 2 hours later she's still not back and she's not answering her phone, what's the connection? Is there one?

And Maxine Roseby, who is she and where does she fit in?

 **Chapter 1**

 _It started like any other day, Lauri got the call, Christopher took the keys, Eric and Patric followed them to the car, they all got in there. They did their job, bagged everything, the only mistake they did that day was not answering the anonymous phonecall._

"I tried to warn him" A young dark-haired man said into the darkness. "He doesn't answer."

"Send out our closest team." Was the answer and as the man did as he was told a light was turned on in the window, a man looking out through the window, he picked up his phone. "When my daughter calls, send her right through."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"I can't believe Gibbs really retired" Alicia said as she sat down on the floor in the lab. Sarah, her daughter, sat down beside her.

"We can always reach him if its important" Sarah said as she leaned against her mothers shoulder.

"You know how to reach him?" Abby's voice filled the lab, Sarah looked up, biting her lip she nodded. "Good."

"But we're only calling if there's an emergency." Alicia promised.

"If things keep going like this" Abby muttered "I'll have my own emergency."

"What's going on Abz?" Alicia asked.

"Chloé's not sleeping at nights and the father's out of the picture" Abby sat down on Alicia's other side, leaning her head down on her shoulder. "Vance's not easy to have as a Director either" Abby almost fell asleep against Alicia's shoulder, Sarah got up.

"I got to go, getting my diploma and my grades." She said softly.

"I can't believe you're finished at school already, forensic and your computer knowledge is really impressive." Abby said, sounding a bit happier.

"Thanks" Sarah said shyly.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"We ready to hit the car and go back to work?" Lauri asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Eric said, Patric agreed.

"I can't wait till we're heading over to the NCIS" Christopher smiled wistfully.

"You're still as in love as you were before you both got married" Eric said with a smile.

"Well what's there not to love? It's like you and a particular NCIS Agent." Christopher nudged his friend.

"Why does it feel like I know who your new love is, Eric?" Lauri chuckled.

"When we're ready, Lau, when we're ready. Just cause I'm ready or she's ready doesn't mean that we both are ready." Eric said softly. Lauri's phone rang again.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"They're on it, try the phone again, we gotta get him before she does." Same dark-haired man said, this time the urgency was even more noticable in his voice. The man he talked to turned around and looked at him.

"Good, did you have them hurry?" The man was older, his hair grey. The dark-haired man nodded. "Good. Family need to look after family." The grey-haired man said as he tried the phone again.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Good lord who the hell is calling me all the time" He sighed and looked at the screen, still number hidden, he didn't answer. Looking up Lauri suddenly stopped.

"Look at that speed, guys get to the edge" Lauri began to run, his friends just in front of him, the car coming closer so fast. Christopher turned around, seeing how the car closed in on them. That's when it hit him.

"Lauri" Christopher shouted, running towards his friend, somehow sensing the danger, it wasn't him, Patric or Eric the driver was after, it was Lauri. "I'll get you, Lau. Guys photos" Christopher shouted to the others.

Lauri ran towards Christopher, Christopher reached for his friend's hands as the car was up by their side, the door opened and Lauri was pulled into the car, Christopher was pushed to the ground as Lauri lost his grip on his friend and the car door was shut closed.

Eric panted as he ran after the car, snapping as many photos of the car and the registration sign he could. He wasn't sure but he thought he got a photo or two of the two men who pulled Lauri into the car.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"So this is where you are Ali" Bianca's voice was heard. Abby and Alicia looked up.

"New case?" Alicia asked, holding Abby down as she was to get up.

"Nope, not yet. Tony showed up with the kids, well Sarah left as he came with the youngsters. Christopher said he'd get here after work, he'll pick you up." Bianca smiled.

"Eric's coming too then?" Alicia blinked at her friend.

"Shush, Lauri doesn't know yet, only you, Christopher and Abby knows so far." Bianca said, looking like a shy school girl, which was very different for her. She was still wearing her black skirt and red t-shirt, but now days she'd change it for jeans when she was getting out. Alicia had a few dresses now, but she mostly wore her dark blue jeans and a t-shirt. The t-shirt was mostly black with either dragons or wolves on. Either it was that or one of her favourite bands, today it was a wolf. Bianca went upstairs to try her twins phone again, she looked a bit worried.

Alicia already had her phone up. "Dad, we're in the lab, think Gibbs would mind if we let another one into his home?"

"I know he wont, and by the way, he's rented it out for us, fits good since I got the house next to his, so convince Abby to move in with you." He said softly.

"I will. Christopher wont mind, I know he wont. Now where's my babies?" Alicia asked as she hung up, Tony had Marcus, 3 and a half, in his arms. Anthony, 14 year old, walked beside him, carrying Chloé in his arms. Abby got up and reached her arms out and took her 15 months old daughter in her arms.

"Mommy missed you" She whispered, holding her daughter close.

"Linda had an emergency, Andrew fainted in school" Tony said, calling Lauri Rose's wife by her first name, Linda and Alicia had become really close friends, the two and Bianca were really close.

"God, how's it with him?" Alicia asked. Alicia's phone rang. "Ali" she answered.

"Hi Ali, its Linda" Linda said, a bit worried.

"How's it with Andy?" Alicia asked.

"He's ok, Lauri's been getting calls from a hidden number, something must have happened, he's not answer his phone" Linda had tears in her voice and Alicia heard the twins in the background, crying their hearts out.

"Get here as soon as you can sweetie" Alicia said as they got up to Tony's desk, Tony carried Marcus and Anthony walked behind them. Abby sat down at Tony's desk, Chloé still in her arms.

"I will, but I don't have anyone who can take care of my babies, my girls and Andy" Linda burst out in tears.

"I'll call Kathy, she and her husband will help us, I'm sure Vance will help us take care of the children too" Alicia said as she locked her gaze into her Directors. At that moment he merely nodded. "He nods" she added.

"I'll be there as soon as I get my kids dressed, Andy got a fever and the teacher had them all do some gymnastic test, 9 year olds" Linda sounded angry now.

"Anca, come" Alicia said as Bianca came in, Linda and Alicia said goodbye.

"Have you talked to Lauri recently?" Bianca asked.

"No, Lin. She's worried, Lau's not answering her calls, Andy fainted in school, if anything happened to Lauri her world will shatter" Alicia said quietly, she looked up as Bianca's phone rang.

"It's Patric" Bianca said and pressed the 'answer' button.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Damn it, we lost him" Christopher swore and slammed his fist into the car.

"Chris, cool it, we'll find him." Eric tried to calm down his colleague. He too looked at the tire marks on the ground. He couldn't believe that Lauri had been pulled into a car as it speeded passed them, how could he have missed the danger?

"I'll call Anca, we'll need their help." Patric said as he sat down in the drivers-seat again. "Did you get any photos?" he asked Eric.

"Some" Eric answered as Patric got an answer.

"Yo Pat, what's up?" Bianca asked, she sounded a little preoccupied.

"We lost your twin" Patric began, biting his lower lip.

"You did WHAT?" Bianca's voice rose an octave or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony turned and looked at Bianca, having heard her outburst. He had just escorted Vance's wife, Kathy and her husband out, they had just passed to babysit Anthony, Marcus and Chloé. Kathy had said that they'd just send the twins and Andy over to their house when they arrived.

Alicia and Ziva came through the door.

"I understand. Bag everything you find, boys, its not your fault. Just bring everything over to me. Screw what your director says, your boss just got kidnapped." Bianca's voice was calm and reassuring but her body language said a very different thing. "I'll talk to my boss and my director, its my twin that's missing, I'll deal with it, just get here" Bianca finished quietly before hanging up, turning around she faced 4 worried persons and one very understanding one.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Kathy had Chloé in her arms as they entered the their house.

"Think everything will be ok?" Mrs Vance asked Kathy.

"They'll make it work, they've made it work since before Alicia found her dad" Kathy said wistfully. "They'll find Lauri. Christopher takes over the team and together with Ziva, Alicia and Tony they'll solve the mystery behind." Kathy finished quietly, Chloé was finally sleeping.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Tony, talk to Vance, again. McGee check if the pictures gave anything. Elena, check if there were any cameras where it happened, where did it happen?" It was Ziva. Tony was already at the stairs, Elena and McGee sat at their computers.

The elevator doors opened and a woman with three children came in, a set of twins, they were crying, the woman seemed not far from tears either, the oldest child looked like he was in shock. Bianca walked over to the woman, took one of the twins in her arms.

"Lauri told me to get here if anything happened" the woman began to cry.

"We'll take care of it, Chris, Pat and Eric's on their way. Ali, can you take Alicia?" Bianca said calmly, all her own fear and worry hidden away.

"Don't worry Lin" Alicia said as she walked up to the woman. "I know how hard it is to not worry though" she touched Linda's hand "I'll take care of your children. Andy, come. Elena, can you take Felicia" Alicia said as she took Alicia in her arms, the child was named after her. Andrew walked beside her. "I'll take them to Kathy's place" Alicia finished quietly. Elena walked just behind her, Felicia in her arms. Elena stopped her and grabbed Abby's arm.

"Follow me to the car, I'll take them there, you both are needed here." Elena said.

They went to the car, buckled all three kids in and watched when Elena drew of. Abby and Alicia looked at each other before they walked into the elevator.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Bianca stood and held Linda who cried in her arms. Ziva stood and watched them as the elevator doors opened. Patric, Christopher and Eric came in, all of them holding something. McGee rose and stood at his desk as they reached him.

"Let's start with the photos" Christopher said and looked at Eero "take what you're holding down to Abby and Alicia in the lab."

Ziva went for the stairs up to where she knew Tony was in a conversation with the Director. "I'll be right back, with Tony and the Director" Ziva said.

McGee nodded and watched her run upstairs before he placed the pictures on the widescreen trying to remember if he had seen them before, he did a search when Tony and Ziva came back down, Vance close behind them.

"What the?" Ziva said as she walked up to the wide-screen, looking at the faces, studying them for a few seconds. She then got her phone up and walked over to her desk. The second she got an answer she began to yell. They had never heard her talk so fast or sound so angry before. She soon went for the elevator, still yelling in hebrew into the phone.

"I'll be back soon" She promised before she walked into the elevator.

2 hours later she still hadn't returned and she didn't answer any of their calls.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Who the hell are you and where are you taking me?" Lauri asked, his arms was bound after trying to knock two of the men out, none of them took a strike at him, they simply held him back. But none answered him, only time he heard a voice was when the driver answered a phone call.

"We've got him" Lauri met his eyes in the mirror.

"Anyone care to explain? I'm bound to the fucking car, we've been on the road for how many fucking hours?" Lauri asked, his voice rising higher and higher.

"No one laid a hand on him, Ali and Marcus are bruised but other than that everything went fine, just hope that the photos don't give anything." The man said.

'Aha' Lauri thought, Ali and Marcus, he had two names.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Alicia had been gone for less than an hour when Tony saw her getting out of the elevator.

"I got an idea" Alicia said as she lead her team up to where her father's team were. Tony walked up to her and hugged her. "Dad, we'll find her." She whispered.

"What's your idea?" The directors voice was heard from the stairs. Alicia couldn't still get used to the male director, she didn't trust him, her dad trusted him, but she didn't. She knew it wasn't his fault that she and Luukas were trapped in the gunfire 4 years ago. But he had known about Luukas's father and still kept it a secret.

"Leon, leave her alone" Abby's voice was heard, Alicia bit her lip as she walked over to Abby who wrapped her arms around her and lead her back to the elevator.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Anyone who know's what she was thinking?" Director Leon Vance asked.

"I got a few guesses" Bianca said as she stood "My twin is missing, so is her mother, Ziva, don't ask." Bianca borred her eyes into her Director's "Luukas, all the lies oh and the fact that you KNEW" Bianca bit of, walking of instead of slapping him, cause that wouldn't been all to good...

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"We'll find them." Abby said, holding Alicia close.

"I can't think clear" Alicia rubbed her temples, still buried in Abby's arms. She gently got herself out of Abby's arms. "I need to think" she said as she walked over to Abby's stereo.

"What song?" Abby asked behind Alicia, Alicia turned around and watched how Abby logged on to the internet.

"Iron – Within Temptation." Alicia said. As the song began Alicia began to sign to Abby.

"Wait" Abby said. "I don't know how to think to that lyric." Abby had paused the song.

"Wait for the course Abz. This song reminds me of a girl I once knew, she sold me out, days I think she didn't sell me out, days I'm sure she did. She disappeared along with her 3 year old daughter when dad was kidnapped, she helped me discover who he were, before Elena and Gibbs showed up in Helsinki." Alicia said.

"Did you get proof that she did it?" Abby asked as she sat down beside her.

"We need to focus on finding Lauri and Ziva" Alicia said, not looking at Abby.

"So you didn't get the proof, when did she disappear, how?" Abby asked.

"She got married to some scum, that scum's Mackenzie's father, he beat her, treated her really really bad and when Mack was turning 4 she went back to him, he had seen shit in Iraq or where he were, blamed the war for how he treated her. With her past I don't blame her though. It's so confusing, one moment I hate her, dad was tortured after I had found him and got my son back, but some wicked part of me feels bad for her." Alicia sighed.

"Mackenzie?" Abby looked at her, Alicia just shook her head "Ok lets drop it for a while, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, about Lauri and Ziva." Abby said.

Alicia started the song from the course.

Abby nodded and the girls began to sign again. The conversation was at its peak when the course hit again, someone turned of the music, both the girls glared at that someone.

"Girls, talk english" Director Vance's voice was heard in the door.

"Not good, not good at all." Tony's voice was heard. "Didn't I tell you to wait till they were finished?"

"Here's the plan" Alicia half-smiled at her father. "I'll take mom's team, Ziva's team. Dad you take your team, Abby goes undercover." She looked at Abby.

"In english?" Vance asked again.

"Upstairs" Alicia said, shaking her head at Vance as she took Abby's hand, she dragged her to the elevator and stepped into it as the doors opened.

"Upstairs, see you there sweetie" Tony said and headed for the stairs. "Leon, the stairs." Tony said.

"I'll just wait for the elevator." Leon said.

"You'll have to wait a long time then, Ali uses the elevator like a conference room, like someone else we know." Tony said before he closed the door behind himself and took the stairs in a leap.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Bianca, calm down" Kaisen said as he walked up to Bianca.

"Don't you tell me what to do" She almost screamed at him.

"Calm down" Tony said. "Its not just your brother that's missing, my wife gone missing as well." He said.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Alicia was telling Abby about her plan as the doors opened, they had been in the elevator for almost 30 minutes when they had turned the power back on. Alicia's redshot eyes witnessed of the tears she had shed.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"I've got you something." McGee said. "Sarah emailed me it."

"I got something too" Kaisen was up beside Alicia in less then a second, wrapping his arms around her. "We will follow your orders." He added.

"My daughter? What have you got for us?" Alicia asked, looking at McGee first. She leaned into Kaisen's arms as Tony agreed, walking up beside her, Vance stood in silence for a while, listening to the information. McGee told them about the things Sarah had emailed him, Sarah Dinozzo. Vance then made a phone call.

"So" Alicia said "You, Nate, Nadja and me will cover one side, dad's team will cover the other." Kaisen nodded when Vance came back.

"A change" He said.

"What?" Tony asked, his eyes locked in Vance's.

"Abby, you and Alicia's going undercover. You can both sing. I know Alicia planned to have you undercover and her protecting you. We know where to start." Director Vance said, Tony and Leon Vance's eyes met for a brief second, a battle between authorities was played, but to Vance's surprise there were no power struggle, it was a father who wanted his daughter safe and a man who wanted his wife back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you DS2010 :)**

 **Chapter 3**

Alicia dried a tear and drew a deep shaky breath. Something had to happen and it had to happen within the next 24 hours otherwise the case would be closed and the undercover shut down. 12 days into undercover and FBI had managed to work their way through and give a deadline… She hated them with passion, why would they want the operation off? It was their own man who was missing.

"A… Chloé" Abby said, looking around herself, no one had heard her almost slip up. The dress fit so perfectly on Abby, it even fit her personality, not only her under-cover's personality but also Abby herself.

Alicia looked up at Abby "Am I on soon, Gaël?" Alicia asked as she discretely dried her tears.

"8 minutes." Abby leaned onto Alicia's shoulder. "What did Director Vance say?" her whisper was so low that if Alicia hadn't known the question was coming she wouldn't have heard it.

"24 hours" She whispered back as she door was opened, both girls looked at the door.

"You both ready?" The man, their 'manager' said. They knew getting away from him would be hard.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready." Alicia said and as the man closed the door behind himself Alicia looked at Abby. "I donno why I let you convince me to go through with the singing. But we only got 24 hours, I really hope we'll see one of them, either the men that got mom to leave and disappear and Lauri himself." They nodded at each other and walked out of the room.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Ziva? Where are you?" A voice asked.

"Following your guys, like I done the last 12 days" She said nonchalant.

"Ziva" The owner of the voice sighed "I'll have them stop, it's Marcus and Ali who got him. Why can't you take my word for it? He is safe."

"Let me in and let me see that for myself, last time one of yours was here, he killed people and was killed himself." Ziva bit of, beyond pissed of at the person she talked to. "Why didn't you just call me? You waited for my call."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Alicia stopped and looked at the empty microphone stand, the microphone in her hand, it was her first time to sing alone. She knew they couldn't see her yet as the music began to play. She walked forward, the microphone up against her lips.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, she had seen Abby do it before, she had even seen Ziva sing and move like this, the lyric that left Alicia's lips didn't even stay in her mind; she just focused on doing what she had to do.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"I understand" Lauri whispered to the man next to himself. "I'll tell Ziva when I see her."

"Just stay safe, we'll get the girls out. Just be careful, don't let her see you, either of you…" One of the men, either Ali or Marcus, said. "Don't worry about Ziva. My boss told me she's joining us, so she'll be at the car when you come back" The same man said and added "Be careful."

"I'll do what I can, I just have to let the girls know I'm safe. You are the good guys, working with good guys, they are the bad guys, working with the bad one." Lauri whispered back, listening to the song, Alicia's voice, he couldn't tell what she sang, just that it was in Spanish, as he walked further into the pub. He looked over his shoulder, the two men, Ali and Marcus had left the pub, hopefully unseen. They had decided where to meet later, he wished he could call the others, let them know he was safe. At least he would be able to let Alicia and Abby know that he were safe, he was waiting for the right moment, hoping for a song he knew. He looked up at the stage and met Abby's gaze.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Abby smiled for herself, she knew Alicia would do good, she really was good at doing what she was doing. Suddenly her eyes laid on someone, she gasped, Lauri was there, listening to Alicia singing. Abby caught his eyes, just a second and then she had to turn and go up to Alicia. The song was over.

Abby walked over to Alicia as everyone was still applauding, she noticed that Alicia hadn't seen Lauri yet. Abby touched her shoulder, but when she looked at the place Lauri stood before he was gone… Abby nodded at the guitar player, she began to sing

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Out in a car not far off Tony was listening, Bianca sat next to him. "They're good." Bianca said softly, Tony was so focused, trying to block out the voices.

"They are, but my main priority is to make sure my daughter and Abby are safe and to find my wife and your twin." Tony said, his eyes on the pub. "That van's there again, take a photo, I can't tell where I seen it or the two men before." He added.

"Done that, just sent it to McGee." Bianca said

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Suddenly Alicia and Abby looked at each other, Bianca and Tony looked at each other in the car. Good lord that voice…

"That's Lauri, I know it is" Bianca gasped as she looked at Tony. "How did he slip by us? What's going on? Why haven't he contacted us if he is safe? WTF?"

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Alicia almost stopped breathing as the male voice came through. She walked up to her microphone, knowing the course would come soon. Lauri came walking up between her and Abby.

Alicia reached for Lauri's hand as they both sang. He touched her face with his other hand.

Abby stood at the back of the stage, her microphone in her hand, but she didn't sing, this was one moment she knew was special, she couldn't step into that moment if she so wanted or tried. Tears formed in Alicia's eyes, her voice reflecting the emotions.

While singing Alicia locked her eyes in Abby's with one single handmove she showed Abby that she should sing. Alicia held onto Lauri's hand, her eyes locking into his. "What happened?" her lips move but no sound came out, still he got the question, she had signed in his hand. Abby was singing.

Lauri moved the microphone to his lips and pressed her hand, the four letters 'S-A-F-E' pressed into her hand as he sang

He leant closer to her, holding the microphone to her lips, whispering in her ear "I can't stay long, bbtm" she knew he meant be back tomorrow

They let got of each other's hands as Lauri moved the microphone to his own lips

Walking further from each other Alicia leaned against Abby's shoulder, both girl's singing as Lauri stood on the other side of the scene. Emotion's filling the room, the entire room was so silent, only their voices and the music was heard.

Out in the car someone knocked on the window, looking up Tony smiled. Gibbs stood there. Tony opened the door. "How did you know where we were?" Tony asked.  
"Sarah." He answered as his phone rang.

Lauri's voice became more and more distance and soon there were only Alicia and Abby there, both singing the course again.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Elena almost jumped the brake when she saw Lauri exiting the pub and stepped into a car. Kaisen, who sat in the passage seat snapped photos as Elena talked with Gibbs.

"Lauri stepped into the van that dragged of with him 2 and a half week ago. We're following on distance, I don't think they seen us. Wait" She said and took Kaisens phone, took a photo and sent it to McGee. "McGee, check the registrate numbers I just sent to you from Kaisen's phone, call me back when you know." Elena said.

"Don't hang up" McGee said quickly. "Sarah, isn't that Christopher's plate?" McGee asked, Elena didn't hear her answer. "It's Christopher Hakala's." McGee said. Elena hung up, put down the phone on the seat and picked up her own phone and went back to the phone-call she had with Gibbs.

"Christopher followed the van, much closer then us." Elena said and dropped the phone as she had to panic-break.

"Conway? ELENA? KAI?" Gibb's voice was heard, he shouted their names multiply times while Kaisen put the camera down and got the phone up.

"We're still here, Christopher stopped in the middle of the road, we had to panic-break. We lost them" Kaisen said grimly. Beyond pissed of at Alicia's husband.

"Go back to the pub and check out the girls." Gibbs said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you DS2010 :)**

 ** _Now who are those guys that kidnapped Lauri?_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 **Chapter 4**

The room was filled with applauds as Alicia and Abby left the scene and locked themselves into their locker-room. Someone pulled at the door and Abby got up, she took a pencil and a ripped of a piece of toilet-paper and wrote down a number.

"Ask for Lee" Abby signed before she walked over to the door, unlocking it like she had done a few times before.

"What have I said about locking the door?" The person there asked angrilly.

"Shh" Abby said, nodding at Alicia who sat with her face in her hands, the paper safely hidden. The man looked at Alicia.

"She's gonna be ok?" he asked with what both Abby and Alicia felt like was fake concern.

"That song and sharing her emotions, you saw what happened when you had us sing 'Fire and Ice'. I love their songs, and so does she. And to have him come and sing…" Abby said, closing the door behind herself, talking to their manager.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Our girls are good, Lauri showed up, call Vance and head back. I'm watching the place." Gibbs said as he hung up the phone.

"You sure boss?" Tony asked, slipping into the same roll he had all those years Gibbs had been the team-leader.

"I'm sure, Elena and Kaisen followed the car, they lost them, Christopher shook Elena and Kaisen of off himself. They're coming back. Whatever he's up to I'm sure he'll be careful." Gibbs said. "Now go be the good boss I know you are." Gibbs said as he got out of the car and over to a taxi that stood parked not far away from them.

"Do I even want to know how he got that one?" Bianca asked amused.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Alicia looked up, dried her tears, it had worked. She had at least 2 minutes on herself. Now where was that phone? She looked through her clothes that lied in one of the lockable wardrobes. She smiled for herself; she had programmed the phone herself. She dialed the number and waited for an answer, listening to Abby's voice outside. The call was answered.

"Chloé Sain, searching for Lee" Alicia said.

"You got me here." Was her answer.

"I got 2 minutes, give or take. Did you see Lauri?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, we got it covered. You both ok?" he asked, Alicia was sure he hid something.

"Yeah, she's stalling for me. Damn I gotta go." Alicia hung up and turned of the phone, hiding it again, she stood half way into the locker when the door was opened.

"Girls, go to your hotel-room for the night, I'll see you both bright and early." The manager closed the door after himself. Alicia got the phone out again, hiding it in her bra.

"I think you should leave it" Abby whispered. "Did you get all the clothes, or are you leaving the rest here?" Abby asked in normal conversation tone.

"Yeah I don't need more than this." Alicia said while signing 'If they're searching my locker then they'll find it'.

Both the girls walked to the door, opening it and walking out, they were escorted by two men. One of the men leaned into the taxi they just had stopped. He directed the taxi driver where to go and paid him in cash. Both the men helped Abby and Alicia, or Gaël and Chloé as everyone thought their name was, into the car and closed the door.

Suddenly the driver looked into the mirror, smiling at them both. "Had a nice day?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you kind sir." Alicia said with a smile, putting a hand on Abby's arm, shaking her head, she then went through her things, when she was sure there were no bugs she went through Abby's stuff, no bug there either. "We're not bugged. How did you know we'd come out now Jethro?" Alicia asked.

"Gibbs" Abby clapped her hands.

"I got connections" He smiled his usual smile, the one they loved. "Did Lauri say anything?" Gibbs asked. "Anything else then what you told me?"

"He said he couldn't stay long and that he'd be back tomorrow. He also told me he was safe." Alicia said. "Now how did you know that we'd come out when we did?"

"I got a man on the inside, he came as you both stopped singing." Gibbs smiled softly "Sarah helped us allot. Vance has temporary employed her, she got the lab. She finished studying, I've seen her papers, they're impressive."

"She's really good; at the age of 13 she helped us crack some passwords with Abby. Vance wasn't so happy, though" Alicia chuckled as they pulled up next to the hotel. "Who's that inside person, someone I should trust?" Alicia asked. Gibbs got out of the car and helped Abby out before he went to Alicia's side.

"I trust him with my life. G Callen, trust him. We got your six." He promised as he helped her out of the car.

Gibbs drew a few rounds, playing taxi-man. When he was finished he went back to the NCIS, he was met by smiles, Tony was back for a while; they were taking turns with the FBI in guarding the pub as well as their girls.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Christopher knocked at the van-door, flashing his badge as his heart beat so hard. He knew it was that van, the same van that abducted Lauri. A face appeared in the door.

"FBI, come in" The man said, flashing his own badge "Mossad" He said.

"Ziva's father's your director." Christopher more or less stated.

"He is" Ziva's voice was heard, he soon saw her too.

"You knew?" Christopher asked and felt how the van began to move.

"Not from the beginning" Ziva said.

"She recognized Marcus and Ali's faces at the screen." Lauri said as he came up against Christopher. The both men hugged each other.

"I'm glad you are ok, I just wish you'd tell the others, what's going on?" Christopher said.

"Ziva's dad been trying to reach me, it's he who called from the hidden number. Rebecca's broken free, she's out." Lauri sat down. "I'm one of the main reasons that she got the time she got."

"Good lord, if she finds Alicia and Abby" Christopher said, frightened for his wife and friend.

"We're watching them both for that reason." One of the Mossad agents said.

"I'll take the wheels, you watch the surrounding." Christopher said and got his phone up, Ziva reached out and grabbed his arms, leaving prints. "Easy" Christopher said "I'm just calling my director, you can listen, I'm not mentioning you. That's up to you to do Ziva" he added. "I'll contact a friend of mine, a friend of Gibbs and have him watch Ali from the inside." They looked at him but let him make the phonecall, first he called the friend.

"I'm already there" Was the first thing the person he called answered.

"Gibbs?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, Sam's on his way. Don't worry, I've got the inside." They hung up.

"I don't know if you remember him, I've met him once, you've bound to have seen him on the webmeeting those years ago. G Callen." Christopher said as he looked at Ziva.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"This Callen" Alicia said as she lied down on the bed "Who is he? Gibbs said I could trust him. So I know I can…"

"He saved my life once" Abby said while nodding. "This guy, also known as 'The Phantom' was trying to chop my head of with an fireax." She stood up "G Callen came down from the roof, through the glass-windows, holding onto a fire-hose, shooting down my almost killer. Of-course Sam Hanna was the one who fired G Callen down. They both saved my life." Abby said as she again lied down on the bed, this time she closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DS2010, safe yeah, at least some of them ;) Thank you :)**_

 _ **And Maxine enters here :)**_

 **Chapter 5**

Alicia and Abby was arguing with their manager. "Who the hell been in my locker? My notebook's gone" Alicia said angrily.

"Chloé, calm down. We will find your lyrics, and when I figure out who stole them, they will be fired, they wont ever bother you again." The manager said, he left the girls alone for a while, so they'd be able to calm down. They walked out from their room and into the bar, looking around. Suddenly thee masked men stood in front of Alicia and Abby, grabbing a girl each.

"Chloé" Abby shouted, Alicia shouted Abby's undercover name as they struggled to get away from their captors. The manager of the pub managed to get a hold of Alicia, pulling her back, the two who held Alicia gave up on her and helped the other one dragging of with Abby. Alicia screamed and shouted, trying to get to Abby, but managed to only use the undercover name.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Abby fought hard but couldn't get away from the one holding her back and pushing her to the car. She watched how Alicia tried to struggle too. The door closed and the car speed off.

"LET ME GO" Abby said between gritted teeth, she was so angry.

"Abby" A familiar voice said softly "Abigail Scuito."

"Ziva?" Abby stopped struggling as she faced the other woman.

"You are safe Abby. Lauri's safe too, I couldn't get Alicia out of there" Ziva looked to the side, looking really sad.

"Don't worry, we'll get her out of there. We got a friend on the inside, Callen's still there you know." Christopher's voice was heard from the drivers-seat. "I wish you'd tell us from the beginning who they were, Ziva." he finished.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

With her breath in her throat she sat down infront of Callen. He looked worried for a second before pulling her into the bathroom and locked the door. Not many words were been spoken, she nodded at him, she'd play along, if she had known he was undercover she wouldn't have chosen that moment to go to him.

"What's up?" He asked before he opened the toiletdoor.  
"Later, God I missed you so" she wrapped her arms around him, a man passed them both as they made their way to their table.

"As Alicia begins to sing, you need to leave" He whispered against her mouth before kissing her again. She knew she shouldn't be feeling what she was feeling, this was just to keep Callen safe, what if that was all she wanted? To keep him safe so he could help her find her children?

"Can I get you anything?" A voice said next to G Callen, where he just sat down after pulling the chair out to her.

"Yeah, a clubsoda. My sponsor didn't want me here, but I just had to come see the sisters." He said.

"Must be hard" The man said before he looked at Callen, he then looked at the woman. "How about you?"

"I'm not staying so long, just came to check on my boyfriend" She smiled sweetly, her hand over Callens. "Just staying to hear the twins sing."

"It'll be even harder to see the girls now" The man said with a shake of his head.

"We just came from the bathroom and saw one of the girls been dragged of" Callen said.

"We?" The man eyed Callen and the woman. The woman looked down shyly.

"Don't be shy babe." Callen kissed her "We've been away from each other for 4 months. 4 months a really long time…" Callen said, holding on to the woman.

"Use a hotelroom next time" The man chuckled and then looked serious. "Chloé's sister was kidnapped. We managed to hold Chloé back, safe with us. That's why she is so upset" The man nodded at Alicia who was extremely angry.

The man left Callen alone for a second to get his drink. Callen watched Alicia from the distance before he picked up his phone and typed a short message and sent it before anyone saw his phone was up. He then looked at the woman.

"Why are you here Maxie?" He whispered against her lips.

"I need you to make sure Kensi and Dannii's safe" She whispered back just before she captured his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't worry, I'm back now" his lips inches away from hers as a man walked passed them. "That's Chloé Sain." The woman Callen called Maxie, almost flinched as she saw Alicia.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Calm down" The manager said, holding Alicia's shoulder.

"What happened to my sister? Where is she? Why did you hold me back?" Alicia shouted.

"They had guns you crazy chick" he answered upset. "They already had her, you'd be hurt if I had let you stand there. We'll get your sister back, I promise." He said and looked up as the door was opened. "You found her?"

"Still looking sir, we never got the plate, but the men… we got a problem" he lowered his voice.

"What?" Alicia's manager asked impatiently.  
"Mossad" was the answer. Both the men looked at Alicia.

"Moss what?" She asked, did her best to look like she didn't know what Mossad was. She didn't know if she should be upset or relieved that they had Abby, but why did they try to kidnap them both? And who was it that was watching her, she couldn't look behind herself, that'd be suspicious.

"Mossad, powerful men, but we'll get her back." Her manager promised again.

"But why did they take my sister?" She asked.

"It has to be something about the man you both sang with, Christopher, no last-name." He said.

"Chris?" Alicia asked and looked at the men.

"You know him?" They looked at her as if they knew she hid something.

"We grew up together, Christopher Ulrich, but what does he got in comment with the moss, what was it again?" She asked.

"Add that" Her manager said, looking at the man, he nodded and left the room.

"We don't know yet, but I suspected he's one of them, but if you've known him since childhood then it can't be a cover. Maybe they followed him and are using your sister to get to him." He said, painting up the Mossad as really bad men.

"You got to get her back for me, please" Alicia pleaded 'Please let mom be involved, please, then I know they are safe' she thought.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"What's going on, Ziva?" Abby asked, leaning back into the seat.

"You're safe now Abby" Ziva said.

The car stopped and two men came in. Abby watched them with caution, it was the same man that had dragged her out of the pub and pushed her into the car. One of the men sported a black eye.

"You said that once already, but what's going on, who's the guys?" Abby asked as she looked at the guys, she had already heard Christopher so she knew he was there.

"This is Marcus and Ali from the Mossad, Vance was contacted by them." Ziva explained.

"I'm sorry we scared you" The man Ziva pointed out as Marcus, said.

"Why didn't you take Alicia too?" Abby asked, now angrily.  
"Abby, I tried" Ziva looked away.

"We tried, Xavier got her before us, the man owning the club." Marcus answered, both he and Ziva had tried to get Alicia out, he watched Ziva sit down with her back against them.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby looked around herself.

"He's at the NCIS, planning with Vance and Tony." Ali answered.

"We have to go back and get Alicia before they find out the truth" Abby said.

"We will Abz, we will" Christopher said from the wheels, emotions betraying is calm words.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"We'll get your sister back." Alicia's manager promised her. "But you really need to get to that stage and preform one song. I've already got people out looking for your sister, her face will be on every paper and television in the entire land." He promised.

"What song?" Alicia asked.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"We need to make a move, soon" Tony looked at Vance.

"Not yet" Vance said.

Tony just looked at Vance for a moment before he moved to the door "It's my daughter out there. First Lauri's kidnapped by the same men, then Ziva disappears and now someone stole Abby, the papers got it all, what will happen when they realize that Gaël and Chloé Sain aint sister and that they aren't what they said they were?" Tony left after his words.

"Tony" McGee said from his desk, he reached his phone out. Tony came back, taking the phone.

"DiNozzo" Tony barked.

"Tony, listen carefully" It was Ziva. "Don't trace this call, I've texted you a number, call it. My dad will fill you in, Abby's safe, so am I and Lauri, we gotta get Alicia out before it's too late. G's keeping an eye on her from the inside" The phone-line died, Tony looked at his personal phone and opened the message, he reached for the phone on his desk and dialed the number.

"Ah, Anthony Dinozzo I presume?" Came his reply.

"Director David." Tony began, he saw Vance coming down the stairs, McGee stood up by his seat. "What the hell is going on? Ziva said she was safe." Tony almost growled.

"They are safe, Rebecca Ali is after your daughter and mine. She's after everyone who got her inside the bars. I sent two of my most trusted men, Ziva joined them." The director of the mossad silenced for a second. "My men saw Rebecca Ali go into the pub where Alicia is. Abby's safe, I'm having my men escort her to you."

"Wait with that, keep her safe." Tony already got his stuff up "Keep them all close, I'm going there."

"Have Ziva call me when my granddaughter is safe." The director hung up. Tony had to smile a little, the man who frightened him, the father of his wife, had finally accepted him and his daughter as family.

"McGee, we're going." Tony said as the elevator-doors opened, he made his way to the elevator as Gibbs came up against him.

"Bout time you're moving." Gibbs said.

"We're getting my daughter out of there, Rebecca got a last name, Mossad gave it to me, cant believe they managed to keep her real last name when we got her last time. I'll tell you on the way." Tony said. He still shivered slightly at the thought of the woman, what she had put him through... shaking his head he had to focus on the safety of his daughter.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's shoulder and looked at Vance. "Tell Ziva's team to be on place." With those words Gibbs walked into the elevator again, Tony and McGee right behind him.

"Nice to see you again Boss" Tony said. Gibbs hid a smile.

"Let's get your daughter out of there. I got no gun so I'll stay in the background." Gibbs said. McGee reached for his gun and handed it to Gibbs.

"You're no good at staying in the background." McGee stated as he left the elevator, Tony laughing as he walked after, earning a slap over the back of his head from Gibbs.

"Thanks boss" Tony grinned, glad to have the distraction.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Can you hear me Callen?" A voice said in Callen's ear.

"Loud and clear" he mumbled against the glass, an arm around Maxine. "I'm sending a friend out, escort her away from here, keep her safe."

"They're on their way, Rebecca Ali is on her way, you need to protect Alicia, she's the only one left that she can get to. Mossad's protecting the others." The same voice said.

"Thanks for the info Sam" He took another sip of the glass before he looked at the stage, she was coming on any second now. "As soon as she's up on stage, you leave." He kissed Maxine again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you DS2010 :)**

 **Chapter 6**

Alicia looked around herself, where were the man she was to trust? She didn't even know how he looked. 'Please let them all be safe. Mossad's good guys, they have to be. Mom's dad is one of them, mom, Ziva got it in her heart. She got a good heart.' She thought, same words she had thought every day since Abby was taken away from her, she also prayed that she was to be rescued before they found out who she really were.

"You're up in a second now Chloé, you'll do just fine, we'll protect you, they might show up to get you too, we won't let them though." The manager said as he lead her towards the stage. The music started and Alicia walked towards the edge of the stage, where the empty microphone stand was. With the microphone in one hand and the other hand clutched into a fist she walked forward.

Alicia looked over at all the people around her, the stage wasn't big but still enough for two persons to stand far enough away from each other, how she wished someone was there with her. She missed her children, she missed her husband, Abby, her dad and rest of the team. And right now she even missed Luukas even though he failed her so bad. Where were the man who was there to protect her? The lyric was almost too close to home.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Maxine moved closer to the door. The bartender who had talked with her and Callen earlier stopped her. "I thought you came to listen to Chloé"

"I came to hear Chloé and her sister. I got to hear Chloé sing. I promised my mother to have the ingredients for the dinner at her place when she comes, she's helping me with the dinner." She dried her eyes.

"She got a hell of a voice" the bartender let her pass.

"To much emotions. Me and Max deal with emotions in different ways, I just wish he hadn't take the road he did… I'm glad he's back on track." Maxine almost whispered as she left the bar.

A black man wrapped an arm around Maxine as soon as she exited the pub.

"Hey how are you doing girlie, been too long." The man said cheerfully. "Play along, don't know if anyone's watching us." He whispered into her hair.

"I just had to go make sure Max was alright, he said he was going to listen to the sisters, I've missed him. Of course I wanted to hear the Sain's too." Maxine said.

"You are called Max, stick with it if anyone asks." The man said as he lead Maxine into a car. "Ok we're safe, who are you and how do you know my friend?" The man said.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking very worried.

"I'm NCIS Agent Sam Hanna." Sam said.

"Maxine Roseby, a nobody. Callen saved my daughter's life, he had his Director and a female NCIS with him, since that day Mackenzie goes under the nickname Kensi" She smiled sadly.

"Callen and Kensi saved you? When?" Sam asked.

"Callen and Kensi saved Mackenzie, Kensi left my daughter in the safety of Callen and went to save me. 2 years and some odd days ago. I only saw him on a photo, the photo Mackenzie have at her bed-table." Maxine said.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Alicia walked towards the drums, taking a bottle of water. She took a gulp of the water and walked back to the edge of the stage, moving the microphone to her lips again.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Sam talked in the phone while driving. "Keep him under a close watch. I'm taking his friend into safety, send Kensi" Sam said. Maxine looked up. "Tell Kensi that Callen's friend Maxie is safe with me." He added.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Alicia stopped and looked out over everyone, tears in her eyes. She felt alone, everyone understood her, even though her loneliness and sadness wasn't the one they thought it were. She looked for the one who was watching her, but she couldn't see who it was, she prayed that Callen was there somewhere to protect her and take her back to her father, mother, husband, children and her team, her entire family.  
Just as the last words left her lips a gun went off, she threw herself onto the floor like she had done so many times before.

"Get our star into safety." A voice said. Alicia got up quietly and slowly and made her way to the other dress-room. She knew she wasn't safe there, first Mossad took Abby, why did Mossad take Abby? Ziva's father was the director of the mossad, so why would they take Abby and try to take her too? What if they weren't the good guys? Did they have Lauri? Was it one of those who had lost it and went to kill?

"Alicia?" A voice whispered.

"Where's Chloé Sain?" The managers voice said.

"Chloé? Her name isn't Chloé Sain" A familiar voice said as Alicia hid as best as she could, her dress getting in the way, at that moment she hated Leon Vance, what if she'd never get to see her sons and daughter again? What if she never got to see Christopher again? Her father? She reached her hand up and dried her tears.

"What do you mean?" The manager asked the newcomer "Explain Rebecca."

"Alicia's cover is blown, Rebecca's here." A voice said behind Alicia. "Yeah, I'll get her out of here." He hung up as she turned and looked at him.

"Her name is Alicia DiNozzo, one of those who got me behind bars, my own daughter." Rebecca said.

Alicia's heart beat so hard, someone knew her real name, she faced the man. She feared she'd never get out of there alive.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Shit, Maxine, I'm dropping you off outside NCIS, ask for Director Vance, tell him Sam Hanna sent him, G's on the inside." Sam Hanna said.

"I will" Maxine promised as Sam let her off outside the building, she was stopped by a guard.

"I need to see Director Vance" Maxine said.

"He's busy, what's it about?" The guard asked.

"Please, I promised Sam Hanna to send Director Vance the message." Maxine said, looking over her shoulder, she was getting that feeling again, she was being followed.

"Director Vance, I got a woman here, claiming she got a message for you, from Sam Hanna." The guard nodded and handed the phone to Maxine. "He wants to talk to you."

"Director Vance?" She asked.

"Maxine Roseby?" Vance asked.

"How did you know?" She asked worried.

"Give him the phone" Vance said, she did as she was told, she was worried, how did he know her name?


	7. Chapter 7

**The rescue is coming :) Thank you DS2010**

 **Chapter 7**

Vance met her outside the elevator. He reached his hand out to her and said "I'm Director Leon Vance."

"Maxine Roseby, how did you know my name?" Maxine said.

"Kensi works for me, so does Sam Hanna and G Callen. I got you to the hospital, Callen and Kensi took care of your daughter. He never saw your face then." Vance said.

"He recognized me in the bar, I didn't know he were undercover, I saw him going into the bar, pub or what the hell it is. If I'd know Alicia DiNozzo was in there I wouldn't have got there, she and me don't see eye to eye anymore." Maxine said sadly.

"You had a message." Vance said.

"Oh yeah, Sam Hanna sent me, G Callen is on the inside. G goes under the name Max. I hope no one finds him out." She answered.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Dinozzo" The man just in front of Alicia said and held up his hand "No wait, it was just Alicia, right? Gibbs warned me, don't call her Dinozzo, that's her dad." The man smiled.

"You know Gibbs" She whispered, he smiled as he got up his gun and placed it in her hands. He bent down and got out the gun that was hidden, strapped to his ankle. "G Callen?" Alicia smiled.

"That's me, now we better get you out of here, Anthony's been asking where you are, he's with Sarah and so is Marcus." G Callen said. "Your sister's taking care of the children, yours, Abby's and Rose's. One of my best friends is watching over them" Callen added.

They left their hiding-place and were attacked with bullets the second they were seen, Alicia grabbed her dress with one hand and held the gun with the other, she bit her lower lip as she fired the gun.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Abby, can you get the light out in there from here?" Lauri asked as he moved up and stood beside Abby.

"I need an extra set of hands" She said.

"Chris, that wife of yours had to have taught you something about computers, right?" Lauri said. Christopher got out of the drivers-seat and walked over to Abby and Lauri. "All hell is loose any second now." Lauri added.

"I'll help her, Ziva, is Tony and the rest here soon?" Christopher asked.

"They're here." Marcus said.

"And the light is out" Abby said satisfied.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Guys, I don't know if Callen's cover is blown, call him Max if anyone is around." Vance said before he looked back at Maxine, she sat in his office. "Now, tell me everything." He said.

"I've been stalked more than enough in my life, the closer I get to finding out who I am, the closer they get to me. I had to talk to Callen, Kensi told me to contact him, she said he'd come and save them" Maxine dried a tear.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

All light was out, Callen grabbed her arm, she almost dropped the gun. "Wait" she whispered, he let go of her for a second as she gathered her dress, he then took her arm again and they ran towards the counter, the bar. It was better to be behind it then out in the open, suddenly Callen swore and let go of her arm, she had heard the shot, she threw herself behind the bar, shot a few bullets before she landed behind the bar.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

The second the sound of guns went off Tony got up and began to charge to the door.

"Tony wait" Gibbs pulled Tony down behind the car. "We don't know who's shooting, we'll wait for Callen's sign." It was a silent struggle till Gibbs felt Tony's shoulders sink.

"We're waiting for your order Dinozzo." Kaisen said.

"We're waiting for Callen's sign" Tony said, he saw Elena and McGee talking while looking at the bar. Nathaniel stood there with Bianca and Nadja. Patric, Eric and Christopher came too and Lauri suddenly stood at his side.

"Glad to have you back." Tony said. Bianca quickly had her arms around her twin.

"We'll have a real moment later, now we need to plan" Bianca said as she let him go.

"Tony, we're waiting for your order, everyone's following you." Christopher said.

"Gibbs's words are your orders" Tony said. Gibbs and Tony's eyes met for a brief moment and Gibbs nodded, no words was needed to say, Gibbs knew what Tony was thinking of.

"Marcus, Ali" Ziva's voice was heard, Tony turned and stood in front of her. "Gibbs are your leader. Me and Tony'll run it from the outside." She said as she reached up and touched his face.

"Team of twos" Gibbs said. "Chris and Patric the back, Elena and Eric takes the left side" Gibbs looked at the others and ordered them their places as well, then he looked at Kaisen and Bianca "You two, the front with me. No one goes in before I give the sign."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Callen?" Alicia hissed but got no answer, just bullets.

"She's here somewhere, don't let her leave alive. She must have help on the inside." Rebecca Ali shouted.

"G?" Alicia asked again, moving as close to where she had left him as she dared.

"Keep it down." He hissed at her. "Go in, we're at the bar, keep your bullets away from there, Rebecca Ali's close to the exit" He whispered into the phone. Alicia reached out her hand and almost took a bullet in it.

"Get here already" Alicia muttered as she got up enough to see and shot, she heard someone swear and ducked as bullets headed her way. Callen crouched down beside her, bleeding from his right arm. "Behind me, no objection, you're hurt, give me that phone." She said and took the phone. "Hurry up already."

"Ok everyone, stick to the plan and GO" Gibbs voice ordered. She knew everything would be ok, but still it felt as if the gunfire would never end. "How's it going Callen?" Alicia asked.

"We need to get out." He answered.

"NCIS/FBI DROP YOUR WEAPONS" Different voices shouted, the voices came from every place in the pub.

"Get up" Alicia hissed and grabbed his unharmed arm and got him up, she dragged him with herself towards the closest pillar. A bullet got Callen to sink to his knees, Alicia grabbed a hold of him and pulled him with herself, he was forced to stand, he breathed heavily against her as she had her arms around him.

"Find her" A familiar voice was heard, Alicia smiled but it turned out in a grimace as she stood face to face with her biological mother. Both the women held their gun to the others head.

"Babe, get out of here" Alicia said as Rebecca moved her gun towards Callen. Alicia hit the woman in her face with her elbow. "NOW" Alicia said as Rebecca stumbled, the gun dropping to the ground, Alicia kicked it away as she pulled Callen with herself.

A barrier of NCIS agents appeared in front of Alicia, Callen was taken from her arms and carried outside, she turned and aimed, eyes closed she fired one bullet.

"Alicia, we got it now" Bianca's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, the gunfight wasn't over everyone was half-ducking when Bianca lead Alicia outside. "Don't hold back, Alicia's out" Christopher's voice was heard.

"Gibbs, take care of her, I'm going back." Bianca said, taking the lead.

As arms was wrapped around her she collapsed against the safety of Gibbs arms. Her white dress was filled with blood. "Alicia, look at me, Dinozzo." Gibbs barked, Tony was up by Gibbs and Alicia's side in a second, Ziva stood there too.

"Alicia, where are you hit?" Ziva's calm voice reached Alicia.

"Stomach, but most blood is Callens" Alicia whispered. "Took 1 bullet, he took" she grimaced "3, many missed us."

Alicia didn't know what else happened cause she fainted.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Is she ok?" Callen sat up on the stretcher but was pushed down again.

"Lie down" A paramedic said.

"Listen to the doctor G." Sam Hanna half-smiled. "She'll be ok."

"Nice of you to show up when the show was over" Callen smirked but lied down. "Is Maxie safe?"

"We'll talk in a while; you let yourself get taken care of." Sam said.

"Maxie?" Callen was about to get up again.

"She's safe, Vance let her off at her home, seems like no-one followed her. Now you gotta let them take care of you." Sam said.

"Yes mom"

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Up at the hospital Alicia was already out of operation. Callen was still in though.

Alicia was waking from the operation, she blinked her eyes twice, god she hated the smell and the light in the room, where were she?

"Welcome back chicklet" Jimmy Palmer's voice caught her attention.

"Jimmy, Donald?" She asked, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room.

"We're here sweet child." Ducky's voice made her smile. "And its Ducky"

"I've not been a child for quiet some time now." She closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you DS2010 :)**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Alicia wheeled herself out of the elevator, as soon as she discharged herself from the hospital she got to NCIS.

"Alicia?" Tony saw her first, he was up by her side.

"Dad, I was going nuts there. Christopher's taking the children here. Have…" she stopped, her eyes meeting her fathers "Is Abby here? Lauri and Ziva?"

"I'm here" Ziva's voice was heard, she walked up and wrapped her arms around Alicia.

"What was going on, suddenly Abby was taken from me, Callen saved my life, how's he doing?" Alicia asked, emotions coating her voice.

"He's going to be ok, he asked the same, about you." A voice she had heard somewhere before, said.

"This is Sam Hanna, Callen's partner" Gibbs voice was heard, he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Gibbs" The director almost shouted from the stairs. Gibbs let go of Alicia's hand and took the stairs.

"So he's going to be ok? How many bullets did he take, was there more then the three I saw?" Alicia asked.

"Just those three, less then he took some years back, he survived that, he'll be back in no time." Sam smiled reassuringly at her.

"I knew to trust you both, cause you both saved Abby" Alicia said, he touched her shoulder with a soft smile.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

She stood outside Callen's hospital room, but she couldn't go in, she stood in the door, watching the man in there sleep. She knew she had to talk to him, she owed her children that. Waking up at the hospital, tube down her throat, she had promised herself to never let her children see that pain again, she had almost lost her daughter Mackenzie back then. The man she watched from the door had saved her.

"Excuse me" A voice made her jump.

"I'm sorry" she stuttered, looking up into the woman's face. "Kensi?" She asked and burst out in tears. Kensi wrapped her arms around her.

"Maxine Roseby? What happened?" Kensi asked.

"He was shot just after I left the pub…" Maxine said, drying her tears while she tried to collect herself, she thought she heard someone she really didn't want to meet. "I promised Kensi, my daughter, to get in contact with Callen."

"What happened to him wasn't your fault, our job is full of danger, he'll be back in no time, where's Mackenzie?" Kensi asked.

"Kens?" Callen's voice was heard from the room.

"Go check on him, don't tell him I was here, I'll try to talk to him later." Maxine dried her tears, smiled at Kensi and walked away, she stayed around the corner, hearing Callen talk to Kensi. Suddenly Maxine had to back even more, she knew she had heard that voice before.

"This way Dinozzo, Conway." A nurse's voice said. Dinozzo, that had to be Alicia, Maxine then saw her, biting her lower lip she walked away, she had to get rid of everything that stopped her from focusing on her children and their safety.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Linda, they're back, Lauri'll explain, he's safe, he's at the NCIS; take the babies here, Christopher's on his way to pick you up, guess we need an extra car though" Bianca said as she exited the elevator. She saw Gibbs close to run up down the stairs.

"Thank god" Linda whispered. "Wait, someone's at the door, hi Chris" she said.

"Anca, I'm taking them all up, Kathy got her own car, we'll be with you shortly." Christopher's voice came to Bianca's ear. As they hung up Bianca felt arms go around herself, turning around she buried herself in her twin brothers arms.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"You knew" Gibbs said angrily as he slammed Vance's door shut. "You used Alicia and Abby as baits. You knew Rebecca Ali was out"

"You have retired, you shouldn't even be here" Vance said.

"You almost had them killed, is that how you're doing your work?" Gibbs didn't sound any less angry.

"We got her, now didn't we? Everyone's ok" Vance said.

"Callen's still in hospital, recovering, we nearly lost him enough times now, and don't give me the bull about the danger this job is. She wasnt even there when they were done, she is missing." Gibbs slammed his fists into Vance's desk. "How long have you known? When did Director David tell you?"

"Jethro" Vance said "I called David, he had two men following up on a case, they were working for him through me. Ali and Marcus, Rebecca Ali had been out for 2 days when they spotted her, they tried to get her in, it didn't work. David and me knew that the only way to get her was to have someone as a bait, he gave me the names, he wanted me to send Ziva and Bianca, one each. I followed through with Alicia's idea. Lauri Rose was followed and made a threat." Vance looked at Gibbs.

"So Director David didn't like the way you ran things and sent his men to protect the FBI men and our men. Ziva recognized the two men and went to confront them, she joined them when they let her know it was an operation of protection." Gibbs stated.

"More or less." Vance cringed.

"Tony wont be happy when he'll get to know that you used his daughter as a bait, you don't know what that woman put him through." Gibbs turned to the door.

"He had a daughter with Rebecca Ali, they share a history." Vance said shrugging his shoulders, looking like he didnt care much for the conversation.

"You haven't read his file have you?" Gibbs opened the door. "I suggest you read his file before you kill one of us, oh, and I am back." He left the door opened and went down the stairs.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

When Gibbs came down Tony, Ziva and McGee was having a campfire as Tony called it. "Come join us" Tony said as he heard Gibbs coming.

"Where's the others?" Gibbs asked as he took Elena's chair and pulled it to where Tony, Ziva and McGee sat.

"Bianca's with Lauri and his family in Abby's lab, Chris's down there too. Elena's up at the hospital with Alicia who's visiting Callen." Tony said.

"Talking about Callen" Sam Hanna said as he came out of the elevator. "He's driving the hospital mad. Not to mention Kensi." He snickered.

"He's discharging himself?" Gibbs asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Something like that." Sam said. "I heard you were coming back"

"Depends on what Vance says." Gibbs said.

"What was the yelling about?" Tony asked.

"I knew Rebecca Ali was out, I sent your daughter and Abby undercover, knowing that Rebecca would come." Vance said and was floored in a second by Tony. Sam grabbed a hold of him before he managed to do any harm.

"You risked her life, you risked all our lives, let go of me" Tony was so angry. "You almost had my daughter killed, you dont know how dangerous Rebecca Ali is, you damn idiot!"

"He risked my best friends life, he risked all our lives, I don't know why but decking him wont help our case." Sam said calmly, having quiet some trouble with holding Tony back.

"I need to get out of here" Tony said. Sam didn't let go of him but he lead him to the elevator and just before the doors closed Tony looked at Vance "I quit." With those words he got up his gun and badge and dropped them on the floor outside of the elevator before he and Sam got into it and took it down.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Oh hell with it all" Maxine thought for herself as she entered the building where she used to train, before everything went downhills. Getting dressed she locked her stuff into the locker and grabbed her boxing gloves and walked to the sandbag. She threw her left fist into the sandbag. The right fist followed and soon she fought the sandbag as if it was her worst enemy.

"Maxie" a voice startled her, turning around she saw the man from the pub, the bartender.

"I never caught your name" Maxine said as she threw another punch at the sandbag.

"Xavier" he said as he reached his hand out to her, he helped her take the glove of her right hand. She took his hand in hers.

"Hi there Xavier" Maxine smiled softly. "Sorry if I sounded like a bitch, and probably acted like one, are you ok?" She asked.

"I am, why wouldn't I?" Xavier asked.

"Max called me from the hospital, he was caught in the cross-fire" She looked down. "I thought he stood me up, mom came, we did the dinner, he never showed up, I was so angry, he couldn't come, he was hurt, no wonders he didn't come." She dried her tears.

"He'll be ok, wont he?" Xavier wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He will be, he promised me. He told me to go and work out like I always did, back before we met… I haven't been here for the last 6 months, it's good to be back." She admitted, she couldn't believe how easy it was to lie. She didn't trust the man for one second.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"You are not leaving the hospital Callen" A woman said as she sat down by his side.

"Kensi, I'm going insane here" He sat up, grimaced at the pain but made no move to stop.

"Everyone else'd go insane if you ain't here Agent Callen." Elena said as she entered the room, she stopped and had to force herself to not stare at the man in the bed, good lord he was the hottest man she ever laid her eyes on, it didn't say click, she just found him so very sexual.

"You are?" Callen asked, a half smile on his lips. Kensi half stood, ready to protect him if she needed too. Elena flashed her badge.

"Special Agent Elena Conway, me and Alicia goes way back. She saved my life and I saved hers." Elena said.

"You saved my life so many more times than I ever saved yours, so the times I saved yours doesn't count." Alicia's voice was heard before she wheeled herself into the room.

"Ouch, don't make me laugh" Callen grimaced.

"Sorry" Alicia said softly, wheeling herself passed her best friend and up to the bed, she touched Callen's shoulder, reaching for his hand. "Thank you for my life." She said seriously.

"Don't mention it" He shrugged his shoulders, grimacing again. "And I'm still leaving the hospital" he said stubbornly.

"I thought I told you not too" Kensi said.

"Stay the week out" Alicia said "Talk to the doctor, go half the way and you'll get out of this hell hole before you know it" she smile softly.

"Week out?" Callen rose an eyebrow "It's 5 days" he sighed.

"5 days or 3 weeks, your choice." Alicia said before she wheeled herself backwards. She met Kensi's eyes. "I trust you will make sure he's here the week out?" She asked.

"We're in the same team, he's mostly with Sam, but he's part of the family." Kensi said.

"Family is important" Alicia looked at Callen who looked the other way, his body-language telling her to not go there. "I didn't know much of it till I met Luukas, our life together was one big lie, the only truth in it is my son and my best friend, Elena. I then met my father and learned the real meaning of family, my bound with my step sister grew. Just cause you haven't found that yet doesn't mean that it ain't there." Alicia finished as she wheeled herself out of the room.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"He can't mean that" Ziva said, "Tell me he didn't mean it" She looked at Gibbs but she already knew the answer.

"I'll talk to him" Vance said.

"You will leave him alone" Gibbs said. "You're not approaching him if he doesn't come to talk to you." He then left them sitting there, he got up Tony's badge and gun and took the elevator.

Vance walked upstairs, closed the door and made a phonecall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah he really screwed up...  
Wont let Tones resign ;)**

 **Thank you DS2010**

 **Chapter 9**

Alicia was still pissed off. She didn't know why really. The gunwound still ached but she couldn't stay at the hospital. She had even hurt Callen, he saved her life and then she repays him by hurting him? As she wheeled herself passed the elevator she spotted a person she hadn't seen in 8 years, her anger grew by each breath the other woman took.

"You" The cold voice made Maxine flinch. Turning around she faced Alicia Dinozzo, a woman she had trusted 8 years ago, a woman she had helped and now accused her of betraying her. She didn't know how she had betrayed her, she just knew that the anger had to be her fault, she shook the thought of herself. 'Him almost killing you wasn't your fault, her anger isn't yours either' she scowled at herself. She had gone to see how Callen were, but when she saw Alicia in there she decided not to, but Alicia had seen her anyways…

"Alicia" She then said. Alicia slapped her. "Can you tell me what I did wrong? I helped you find your father and then you say I betrayed you" she exclaimed almost too loudly where she stood at the hospital-elevator.

"You lead them to him, it's your fault my dad got hurt" Alicia said upset.

"Led them? I tracked them down for you and now you turned around and did this" She was so angry, all the guilt she had felt just washed away, she hadn't sold Tony Dinozzo out, that much she knew. So it couldn't have been her fault.

"I done what? You accusing me for something?" Alicia asked angrily. Nurses approached them. The doors opened and Maxine stepped inside, her eyes burning on Alicia.

"My children, Kensi and Daniel." She said as the doors was closing.

"What about Mackenzie and Daniel, Max? Maxine?" Alicia said, but the elevator had already began to move.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Kensi, outside" Elena said softly, watching Callen struggle with the words Alicia had left him with.

"You don't approach G like that" Kensi shook her head as she and Elena stood outside the room.

"She just did, she know's what she's talking about, all the lies in her world been more then any I ever seen or heard." Elena said.

"Tough luck, life's a bitch and then you die" Alicia's voice was heard. Elena and Kensi looked at Alicia, when she tried to get out of the wheelchair Elena told her to stay in it.

"Kensi, can you take Alicia back to NCIS, I'll keep Callen company." Elena said.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Tony swore as sirens came up behind him, speeding away wasn't a good idea, he knew that, still that hadn't stopped him. He pulled into the sideline, two men came out of the car behind him, both approached him with caution.

"Let me see some ID" One of the men said.

"Care to show yours?" Tony said, not in the mood to play. A badge with a name was seen, LAPD. Tony reached for his badge just to realize he didn't have it on him. "Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, NCIS." he said.

"You are aware that you were way above speed-limit, right? Where's the ID" One of the men said.

"I.." Tony began but was silenced by another car pulling up just in front of himself.

"Is everything ok here?" Gibbs was there, he got out Tony's badge and handed it to the police.

"Is he one of yours Special Agent Gibbs?" One of the cops said.

"Yeah, the papers will be on your boss's desk the first thing tomorrow, I just got of the phone with him, he'll be calling you in…" Gibbs silenced as a phone went off.

"Rosewood." The cop said. "I see, ok. I will" he hung up and then looked at Tony, handing him his badge and then he looked at Gibbs. "I let him go with a warning, but boss want the papers first thing in the morning, like you said." He added before he shook hand with Tony and Gibbs and went back to his car. Gibbs locked his car and took the drivers-seat in Tony's car.

"Get in" Gibbs said.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Alicia was growing nervous at the silence from Kensi. "Don't you ever talk?" Alicia broke the silence at last.

"Only when I feel like it." Kensi answered, eyes on the road.

"I don't know Callen like you do, I get that much, but there's sides of people that not everyone get, sometimes we need to hear it roughly from someone who knows the same life." Alicia said.

"Not when we're recovering from surgery." Kensi bit of.

"When he's recovered it's to late to have that chat. You can ask my dad about that, let me of here, I'll wheel my way there and don't ask me about it." Alicia said.

"I promised your friend to get you back" Kensi said, not stopping. "I just don't want him hurt again, he's family, even if he don't always sees me like one." She focused almost to much of the road. "Why the hell are we tailed?" She muttered.

"Do you got a camera?" Alicia asked and reached down when Kensi pointed to the floor. Alicia groaned "Damn gun and surgery wound." She muttered as she pulled out the camera.

"Should you be out of hospital so soon?" Kensi asked. "Thanks for making him not leave already."

"Some says no, others says ok even though they don't want to. I'm not let back to work, but I'm usually there, they watch over me and I feel safe, we did the same with dad after the kidnapping and torture" Alicia turned her head and looked through the camera, snapping some photos.

"Kidnapping, torture?" Kensi asked, eyes still on the road.

"My ex colleague and a criminal joined forced, first they kidnapped my son and when I got him back they took my dad, beat him up, tortured him to find out who and where my biological mom were."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Where are we going?" Tony asked after a very long time of silence.

"Following your daughter" Gibbs said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Rebecca wasn't found, neither was Xavier. Kensi is with her, so I'm not that worried. Conway's with Callen." Gibbs said "And I find it safer to have you with me instead of having you down on Vance, where did you leave Sam Hanna?" he finished.

"He risked my family's life." Tony just looked at Gibbs. "I just took off without him"

"I never said I blamed you. I'm back, at least for a while." Gibbs said.

"I snapped" Tony sighed "Chloé could have been motherless, an orphan like my daughter was. Marcus, Anthony and Sarah could have lost their mother, I almost lost… I almost lost her again and to that person" shivers went down his spine, Gibbs put his hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed before grabbing the stear again, knowing fully well what Tony spoke about, that woman and everything she had put Tony through...

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Maxine lied down on her daughters bed, holding onto her favourite teddybear and her son's favourite car. She cried as her phone rang.

"Max" She whispered upset into the phone.

"Maxie, what's wrong?" Abby's concerned voice was heard through the phone.

"My children taken by the socialworkers, I don't know why, don't let them take Chloé too." Maxine had tears in her voice, Abby hear something in the background.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"The man I met in the gym is on my door" Maxine whispered, she dried her tears as she opened the window.

"What's going on?" A male voice was heard, Alicia looked out through the eye on the door, she smothered a scream before she ran to the window, opened it quickly and jumped through it, the phone still in her hand.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Kensi" Alicia looked at Kensi. "What do you know about Maxine?"

"Maxine?" Kensi asked.

"Maxine Roseby" Alicia said as they pulled in at the NCIS.

"Maxie?" Kensi smiled as Alicia nodded "She's nice and honest, sometimes to honest. Went undercover at her work once, she found me out but never sold me. She save my life once."

"She helped me find my father, 6 months later my son is returned to me and shortly after that dad is kidnapped." Alicia said.

"Trust me Alicia" Kensi as a car passed them. "Maxie had nothing, NOTHING to do with Tony Dinozzo's kidnapping or torture."

"You really sure?" Alicia asked.

"I am. Maxie wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone inside NCIS. I can't go in on it now. Perhaps in private upstairs." Kensi said.

"Social workers took her children" Alicia said "She thinks I'm behind it."

"And you saying that first now?" Kensi stopped the car, phone up against her ear in a split second. "Eric, find out what social worker took Mackenzie and Daniel Roseby. Someone pulled us over, I'll get back to you." She hung up the phonecall and looked at Alicia. "Wait here, take the gun under the seat if you need it." Kensi said as she got out of the car.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Gibbs drove passed the car in front of him and stopped. The car pulled in behind them, the driver stepping out.

"Jethro Gibbs" Kensi shook her head.

"Kensi Blye. Tony, come out" Gibbs said.

"He's at Alicia's side already, Maxie, Maxine Roseby needs our help" Kensi looked at Gibbs.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, Eric's sending everything he found to my phone. Social-service has taken her children." Kensi said Suddenly her phone rang. "What you got for me Eric?" she asked.

"There's no social-workers on The Roseby children."


	10. Chapter 10

**DS2010 thanks :)**

 **Chapter 10**

Kensi looked shocked. "Say that again Eric" she said.

"What's wrong Kensi?" Gibbs asked as Tony and Alicia approached them.

"The social-workers haven't taken Maxine's children. Eric, check with Vance, I think Maxie left a description on how the men looked. Search in the data-base. I promised Kensi to keep her, her brother and mother safe, damn it" Kensi swore.

"Kens, Vance's beside me, he wants a word with Gibbs" Eric said.

"Gibbs" Gibbs answered.

"Maxine's in danger, Xavier must have had her followed. I and Ziva are on our way, get to the location Eric texted you." Vance said.

"On our way. Kensi will take Alicia to NCIS, have you started the search of Mackenzie and Daniel Rose?" Gibbs said as he sat down in the driverseat of Tony's car.

"McGee's on it" Vance said and hung up.

"Xavier's after Maxine Roseby" Gibbs said "Kensi, take care of Alicia, help McGee in the search of Mackenzie and Daniel." He then closed the car door and drove off with Tony beside him.

Kensi and Alicia looked at each other. "I'll get you to NCIS; I'm going back to my core, wouldn't be surprised if Callen's there already."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Maxine ran as fast as she could, her heart in her throat. She heard them coming closer.

"Take her out, leave no witnesses" The voice shouted again. Tripping over a rot she landed on glass.

"Roseby" A voice shouted, she got up, her right leg almost giving in, but she wouldn't give in without a hell of a fight. "Gibbs, take her, we'll take care of them." That was definitely another voice, a female. Arms pulled her up, arms helped her to safety, she heard conversations but she couldn't grip one word. The only thing that came to her mind was the head-blow she had witnessed through the keyhole. Two men had blown the head of a man, when he only wondered what they were doing at her door... her fault, it had to be her fault...

"Maxine, Maxine Roseby, look at me" The firm but soft voice finally broke through the memories.

"They shot him, twice each, one in the head and one in the chest, followed by each other." Her words came by themselves.

"Slow down" Another male voice said.

"Check on the rest of your team Jethro, I'll take her to Hanna, closest place at the moment, she's no threat" the man said, his voice reached through her, he meant safety, she knew he did.

"Maxine, this is Director Leon Vance, he'll take you to safety, I'm working on getting your children back to you. We'll talk more when you are back at NCIS, ok?" Gibbs gently removed the strand of hair that fell into Maxine's face.

She drew a shaky breath "I know, met you before Vance." Maxine looked at Vance.

"You" Vance said almost surprised "Callen told me about the undercover stunt you pulled, you improvised really good."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Tony and Ziva watched how LAPD stuffed the two living shooters into the car and drove of.

"What do we know about Maxine Roseby?" Ziva asked Tony.

"She's a mother of two, one biologically her, second one her dead husbands child. I don't know much of it, but Maxine Roseby isn't her real name, it was given to her, she had no name when she was found, she walked into a military hangar, they weren't sure how old she were, between 2 and 5, little to the growth, didn't talk, had no birthday, it was made up for her. She's been in 10 foster homes. I'd say she's between 28 and 31. She's extremely good at computers and guns, I don't know how she got the knowledge of guns, computers is another thing. I don't know when she and Abby met, but I know they are close." Tony said.

"Her children, Mackenzie and Daniel, they only got her?" Ziva asked.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"How wise was it to bring her into our core?" Sam Hanna looked at the Director, Vance.

"She's an asset to us all, don't you recognize her? Besides Callen shouldn't be here right now, he should be at home, recovering. It's just 6 weeks since he got shot." Vance answered.

"Asset, how? I don't know, should I remember her? Callen's easier to have here not working then to have home, cause then he'd work on something, here we can keep an eye on him." Sam said, his eyes at the woman, yeah he did recognize her.

"She's a witness in our latest case, I'm taking Callen, Maxine and Abby back with me to the NCIS." Vance said.

"Maxine Roseby?" Sam asked as he rose, Maxine turned and looked at him.

"Sam Hanna" she said as she slowly walked up to him.

"Callen told me that his cover was at risk, he was worried over that when I let him of at the bar that evening. Suddenly this woman he recognized from somewhere sat down beside him, reaching for his hands." Sam had an arm around Maxine.

"I was afraid he'd pull away, I saw him sitting at the table, he had told Kensi that she could contact him if anything happened, she told me to find him when they took her and Daniel away from me." She bit her lip.

"Babe, don't you recognize me? 4 months a long time, but not that long, is it? It's me Maxie" Sam mimicked her voice, she chuckled.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Maxine asked.

"Actually, not much more" Sam said.

"You missed one thing Sam" Callen's voice was heard just behind them. Maxine turned around and saw Callen wheel himself towards them, a slight grimace hit his lips as he moved his arms.

"You mean the make-out session?" Maxine put her tongue out at him, he just smirked.

"You made out with her?" Sam looked between Callen and Maxine.

"Where have I seen you before?" Callen asked as Vance left with Sam.

"Does the name Mackenzie Roseby ring a bell?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah, you siblings?" Callen asked.

Maxine looked up at Callen, her eyes locked in his as she picked up a photo and placed it in front of him. "She's my daughter."

"How old are you?" Callen looked between Maxine and the photo of Mackenzie.

"Hey, you don't ask a woman her age, didn't your mom teach you that?" Maxine chuckled, she silenced when she saw Callen stiffen.

"I wouldn't know, don't know if I ever met her" Callen shrugged his shoulders, held his wounded arm against his stomach as he rose from the wheelchair and walked out of the room.

"I'm" Maxine silenced for a second as she followed Callen. Callen was just in front of her. "If you ever want to try and find them, I'll try to help you." She said, she walked passed Callen and left the room.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Eric ran down the stairs "Where did Max go?" he asked.

"She left" Callen said.

"Stop her." Eric said, Callen walked after Maxine, she hadn't got that far when he caught up with her.

"Wait" He said, she stopped and turned around slowly.

"Is it you who want me to stay, or did someone order it?" She looked at him.

"Someone ordered Eric to keep you here." Callen said.

"I did" Abby's voice was heard, Maxine turned and walked up to Abby.

"Why?" Maxine asked as Abby wrapped her arms around her, Abby let go and looked at her as she flinched.

"What's wrong?" Abby took a step backwards, still looking at Maxine.

"I need a shower" Maxine said, not looking at Abby.

"Maxie girl, you and me go way back, you don't need to talk if you don't want to. Vance said that we're leaving together." Abby said, her arms carefully around Maxine.

"Thank's Abby, but I really need a shower, I fell, just want to see how bad it is, and to be honest, I feel like I haven't showered in years." Maxine said.

"Do we got a shower, a bathtub or something?" Abby looked at those around herself. "Hetty?" she added. Maxine saw an older woman come up to them.

"Follow me" The older woman, Hetty said.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Callen walked back into the room, closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"You ok G?" Sam's voice.

"I need to sit down" Callen said. Sam wrapped his arms around his friend and helped him over to the couch.

"Vance's taking you, Abby and Maxie back to NCIS." Sam said.

"Good, watch after her G." Kensi's voice was heard, opening his eyes he saw Kensi and two children.

"Callen" One of the children said as she ran forward.

"Easy, he's still healing" Kensi said quickly. The child slowed down and reached a hand out hesitatingly.

"Wow" Callen said "Look at you Mackenzie, to think how much you grown in the last 2 and a half year." He touched her face and she leaned against the touch. Callen wrapped both his arms around the girl, holding her close.

"This is G Callen and Sam Hanna" Kensi said softly to the child she lead forward.

"I'm not to heavy, am I?" Mackenzie asked worried.

"Absolutely not, there's room for your brother here too" he answered softly.

"Daniel, come. Callen and Kensi's my heros" she said shyly.

"You know what?" Callen said softly, moving Mackenzie slightly, hiding the grimace as he reached out for Daniel.

"I think there's room for the three of you in the couch." Sam smiled softly as he rose, Mackenzie moved so she sat on Callen's left side, Kensi walked up with Daniel and sat down beside on Callen's right side.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Maxine had locked herself into the bathroom, standing in the bathtub she grimaced as the water turned red and was sucked out with the rest of the water. Her right leg really looked messed up, she reached down, soaping her hands before rubbing her right leg. "Holy fucking hell" slipped out through her lips.

"Maxie girl, everything ok in there?" Abby asked through the door.

"Yeah, my right leg is a bit wounded, ask Special Agent Gibbs, he'll know what happened." She said, biting her teeth together as she sprayed the water on her leg.

"Oh trust me Maxie girl, I will. We'll get Kensi and Daniel back for you." Abby said quietly but Maxine had heard her.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Kensi" Mackenzie asked, she hadn't moved from Callen's arms. "Where is mom?"

"Abz, its me, can you get Max back here? Think she's ready? I got a surprise." Kensi said into her phone, she hung up and looked at Daniel and then at Mackenzie. "Abby's going to get her, she took a shower." Just as she said that Abby came back with a newly washed Maxine.

"Look who's back" Abby said, she had an arm around Maxine who hadn't seen her children yet.

Mackenzie jumped out of Callen's arms and ran towards her mother as she shouted "Mom."

Maxine's eyes grew and she went down on her knees, embracing her daughter as tears of pain left her eyes. "Mom? What happened?"

"Don't worry baby girl, just my leg, nothing to worry about. I'm just so glad to see you, where's your baby bro?" Maxine asked.

"Mom" The boy said as he flew into her arms, a hand on Maxine's back prevented her from falling and the two children from noticing how close it was that their mom fell.

'Thank you, so much' Maxine mouthed to Kensi who just smiled back at her.

"All ready to go back?" Vance asked.

"Wait" Maxine said as she kneeled at the floor in front of her children. "I need you both to stay here with Kensi. I need to work some things out so no one comes and takes you away from me again." Maxine explained carefully, Kensi stood behind both the children.


	11. Chapter 11

_**DS2010, yeah, she is one mystery needing to be shun some light over.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

"Gibbs, keep her under a close watch. First down with her to Ducky, and get her some fresh clothes." Vance said as he lead Maxine down the stairs from his office.

"Maxine Roseby" Alicia's voice almost caused Maxine to groan.

"Not now Alicia, if you need to blame me for all the shit that happened, do that later, the murder-case need to come first, they already went after my children once, Kensi Blye got them back for me, they are safe, so just leave me alone." Maxine said before she walked passed Alicia and over to the elevator. Maxine turned and looked at Alicia "At least you know who you really are." Maxine stepped into the elevator, Gibbs followed in silence.

"You are one big mystery." He said as the elevator moved towards Ducky's floor.

"Tell me about it" Maxine sighed.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Alicia went down to Abby's lab, the music blasting through the elevator doors.

"Abby?" Alicia said, Abby turned of the music and turned to her. She looked so upset and sad.

"Don't ask me to chose between you, I can't" Abby pleaded sadly.

"What, who?" Alicia asked confused.

"Maxie" She looked down.

"I wouldn't do that Abz" She said softly. "I made some mistakes, some worse then others… I talked to Kensi Blye when she drove me here. I realize I needed someone to blame, but it's not Maxine's fault. I'm glad Kensi found her children. She thinks I hate her, I don't. I needed someone to blame… I just wish I hadn't put it on her." Alicia sighed.

"Yeah cause you shouldn't have, Maxie's not done anything wrong, more then marrying that son of a bitch" Abby said even more upset.

"You know the father of her children." Alicia asked.

"Unfortually, yes. Mackenzie is her, Daniel isn't. He betrayed her for the millionthed time, the mother died giving birth, Maxie took him as hers. Her husband died when Daniel was 2 and a half, the adoption had thankfully gone through. She's been alone with the children for 2 and a half year." Abby said.

"How did you know that?" Vance stood in the door.

"Don't sneak up on people like that" Abby scowled.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Let me look at that" Ducky said, Maxine had a skirt that didn't hide her legs. Ducky stood over her leg. "How did this happen my child?" he asked.

"I fell on crushed glass, I tend to run when someone chases me." She said sarcastically. "Give me the thingies" she waved at the antiseptic and cotton pads. "I can clean my leg myself." She said.

"He's the doctor, let him take care of you Maxine" Gibbs said. She looked up at him.

"I got a policy, take care of yourself cause no one else does in the end." She said as she reached after the antiseptic and the cotton pads.

"That's no policy, and not everyone is like that" Gibbs said as he put the antiseptics out of reach for her. Ducky was watching them without saying a word.

"I'm not five" Maxine said, running low on arguments, not wanting to say why she wanted to clean the wound herself. "I'm 30" she silenced and whispered "I think."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Abigail Sciuto, if you know something about Maxine Roseby, now is a good time to tell me. She witnessed a murder and the murderer is after her now. They even took her children, they're safe with Kensi Blye, I don't want to go in on how she got them both back, but any information you can give me will help her." Vance said.

"He's right Abby, Ali." Tony's soft voice came from the door, he walked up to the girls and Vance. "I'm apologizing for, you know what" Tony looked at Vance.

"Already forgotten, was as much my fault as yours..." Vance said. "Let it go Tony, there" Vance added as Tony brushed his hand through his hair.

"Now where were we?" Tony asked. "Oh yeah, Maxie Roseby, Abby, spill." He added.

"Maxine changed last name after he died... My parents had 2 children, one hearing, me. One maniac, Andrew, my brother, Maxie's dead husband."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Gibbs watched how Maxine drenched the cotton pad and dabbed her right leg with it, hissing as it touched her wound. "You sure you don't want help with that?" Gibbs voice was soft.

"I've been taking care of myself for as long as I remember, I let someone in to be a support and to take care of me, he broke me down instead, twice. Second time he kidnapped Mackenzie and almost took her life, as well as mine." Maxine said. "So excuse me if I offend any of you, but I don't trust men."

"Are you saying you see me as a woman?" Callen's voice made Maxine look up, she chuckled.

"Nah, you're an exception, you earned my trust" She looked at him. "Kensi told me to seek you out, that you'd help us" Maxine smiled wistfully. "She's always been smart, I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier." She added truthfully before she went back to clean the wound, her shoulders tensing.

"Don't worry about it, will you let me help you?" He walked up to her, grimacing as it hurt to move, but then again, a shotwound in the leg, another one in the arm and a third in the stomach had to hurt somehow.

"Sit down young man" Ducky said, gently forcing Callen to sit down beside Maxine. Callen's arms automatically went around Maxine, Ducky reached his hand out, Maxine gave him the antiseptic. "Let me do this, I'll make sure to work fast" Ducky said softly.

Gibbs and Ducky watched how the woman resigned in Callen's arms, Gibbs saw something in Callen that he hadn't seen before, it was as if he became alive in a way different sense then just breathing.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Are you saying that Maxine Roseby is your sister in law?" Vance asked.

"Yes." Abby said. "She took care of Daniel even though he wasn't hers. She don't want him out in the system, knowing how it was herself." Abby looked down.

"But Mackenzie and Daniel was taken before the pub incident. Why?" Alicia asked.

"We're trying to find that out." Vance answered.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Let's pick up your children, we got a safe house, we're bringing you there." Callen said, his arm still around Maxine's shoulders. They had been talking ever since Ducky and Gibbs left them both alone in the autopsy room. He helped her up and supported her over to the elevator.

"Someone's gonna visit us?" She asked, shocked at her own feelings, she didn't yet know what she was feeling, but the safety she felt of Callen's arm was a shocking to her, she hadn't felt like this in almost 3 years now, she felt it when Vance had sat beside her in the hospitalroom, when Kensi had told her that her husband hadn't made it. But this was so different.

"You still with me?" Callen's smile and voice woke her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, just off in thoughts." She smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Kensi, me and Sam Hanna'll visit you, if someone else is coming you'll have me there to introduce you first. If you hear someone at the lock before I called, take the children upstairs and call me. I'll put my number on button number 1. I'll show you when we get there" he said before closing his eyes and swaying slightly.

"You ok?" She said, the doors opened, he nearly stumbled out of the elevator, she supporting him as good as she could. She looked around herself, only seeing Alicia. "Can I get some help here? He's not feeling so good." Maxine shouted.

"I got him" Gibbs voice was heard just behind them, coming from nowhere he had his arm around Callen "Alicia, bring a chair over here" he said. The chair was placed just behind Callen.

"Why so determent to get back as soon as possible? You weren't like this last time you were shot" Gibbs said quietly.

"It's Mackenzie, isnt it?" Maxine said softly, meeting Callen's eyes. "My daughter" she said as Gibbs looked at her.

"I promised her to keep her family safe." Callen said, looking down.

"We'll help you with that." Vance said from the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Callen was finally back in duty, this time not undercover, it was the desk and the safehouse. Alicia was back in the lab, Abby was finally back from being home with her sick daughter and Sarah, Alicia's daughter, was in the lab with them, she had been handed a job there, as Abby's assistant. When Abby was told that she was to get an assistant she opposed to it directly, arguing that last time she was handed one he tried to kill her when she figured out that he had framed Tony. Sarah had then walked up to Abby promising to never try to kill her or frame anyone. Abby and Sarah looked at each other, both giggling at the same memory.

Maxine and her children was at a safe-house, they had been there for quiet some time now, Callen came there every now and then, Kensi or Sam with him each time.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"A dead man was found in the sewer in New York City." Tony said as he rose from his desk. "He matches the description of Xavier." He continued.

"We're going?" McGee asked.

"No we'll be waiting here till the body walks in here on its own" Tony rolled his eyes and was slapped over the back of his head, he knew it was Gibbs even if the man didn't talk.

"Nice of you to join us" Bianca chuckled. "I'll get the car" she rose, took the keys, her gun and badge and went for the elevator.

"Gibbs, take Elena, McGee call Ducky and send him the direction. Ziva's on her way up here, she'll help with the investigation." Tony entered the elevator before the doors closed.

"I'll never get used to you being the boss when Gibbs still here" Bianca chuckled.

"But its oh so fun" Tony grinned.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Mom" Mackenzie said as she walked up to her mother.

"Yeah sweetie?" Maxine said as she looked up from the screen to look at her daughter.

"When can we get out of here? I miss Anthony…" Mackenzie sighed.

"Soon sweetie" Maxine said, Mackenzie just looked doubtfully at her mother "Kensi, don't look at me like that." Maxine said and stopped as a key was inserted in the door. She pointed to the stairs and Mackenzie ran upstairs, taking her brother from his room and took him into hers.

"We'll stay here till mom says its ok. Someone was at the door." Mackenzie explained to her 5 year old brother. "Remember what G said? IF anything happens he'll just come and save us again" the children grinned at each other as they hugged.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Ducky and Jimmy came to the crimescene right after Tony and Bianca. Bianca got her camera up, but waited for the word as she stood by Tony's side, watching how Ducky turned the body, she turned to her side, feeling slightly sick at the state of the body.

"It's Xavier" Tony said he didn't sound like he felt so good either.

"You ok Tony?" Ducky asked as he took the liver temperature.

"Yeah" Tony shook his head. "Its him" he looked at Ducky.

"So it is" Ducky said, looking up at Tony. "8 years my friend" Ducky said.

"8 years, 9 month and 27 days" Tony said as he turned to look at Bianca, he looked back for a second as Ducky turned his attention back to the dead one.

"Tony" Bianca said, her hand touching his shoulder. "8 years, 9 month, 27 days and" she looked at her watch "2 hours, to be exact."

"Lets start"

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"It looks empty" A voice said, Maxine stood hidden behind the door, a knife in her hand, ready to protect her family with her life.

"Please tell me no one been here before us?" Another voice said, she saw a couple of boots and made her attack, almost stabbing the man, someone jumped up in front of him, grabbing a hold of her hand, his eyes locked in hers. Meeting his eyes she dropped the knife.

"You bloody idiots" the man muttered as he pulled Maxine into his arms. "Go get Kensi Blye and get the hell out of here."

"Callen" Maxine whispered, holding onto him, hyperventilating, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Everything's ok sweetie, everything's ok." He whispered softly in her ear. "We came with groceries. Dinozzo called me so I and Kensi stopped for 2 minutes, I told Clyde and Jacks to wait for us. We never meant to scare you." He whispered, feeling how she relaxed more and more in his arms. "Kensi and Dan's upstairs?" He asked, she nodded against his chest.

"I sent them both back, called Vance, we're not working with them anymore. You okay Maxie?" Kensi's voice was heard before she appeared in the house.

"They scared me, I'm ok" Maxine said as she began to back from Callen, drying her tears, her breathing not yet under control. "I gotta go up to Mackenzie and Daniel" she said, Callen just wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"I'm with you sweetie" he held her close, the date they had been on hadn't been much since she was in protection, but he liked her, he just didn't know where he had himself with her yet.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Bianca was snapping photos as Tony measured and wrote down what he had measured.

Gibbs and Elena arrived, Elena took the statements of those who had found the body while Gibbs conversed with Ducky and Jimmy. They bagged the evidence and other stuff that Abby possibly could find any evidence on.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"So we can go back?" Mackenzie looked at Kensi and then at Callen. She liked the way he was holding her mother.

"Yeah, its safe to go back now" Callen said softly, gently stroking Mackenzie's cheek as she sat just in front of him and Maxine, he couldn't get himself to let go of Maxine just yet.

"But you both still coming to see us, right?" Mackenzie said hesitatingly.

"Course we will" Kensi smiled at the child, meeting Callen's look for a brief second, was it relief she read, or what?

"We're going back to our core, Daniel, Kensi, go get your stuff, we're off" Callen said with a smile, Mackenzie took her brothers hand and ran upstairs with him.

"You really think its over now?" Maxine asked, looking from Callen to Kensi and back to Callen who now had let her go.

"Xavier was the only threat to you, and his two men that had taken Dan and Kensi, they're both dead."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Tony and Bianca was talking as they came out of the elevator. "Callen and Kensi went and picked up Roseby and her two children. Its safe for them to come back now that he's gone." Tony said.

"To think that it's the same man." Bianca said slowly.

"He was killed the same way I was to be killed." Tony said, ready to lose his lunch and breakfast.

"MTAC everyone" Gibbs said as he walked passed Tony and Bianca, Ziva was just behind him.

"Read this first Tony" Ziva said as she handed him a folder. He looked at the folder and opened it. Bianca walked passed them, took the stairs and entered MTAC.

"Are you ok?" Ziva asked, an arm snuck around Tony's waist.

"Yeah, he was tortured to death, if Ducky doesn't find anything else, hey that's Rebecca." He said as a photo slipped out of the folder.

"We got a trace on her, share that in MTAC, Callen should be with the others in LA now." Ziva said as they both walked to the stairs.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Wait here, we're to have a little meeting upstairs." Callen said, his eyes locked into Mackenzies, he couldn't meet her mothers eyes, she'd read him to quickly.

"We'll wait here" Maxine promised and watched how Callen and Kensi took the stairs.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Ok" Tony said as he stood in MTAC. "We got a trace on Rebecca, we're still working on Xavier, the murderweapon is still missing." He said.

"I'm going undercover again." Callen stated.

Callen got all the information he needed and the identity of who he was to become. He wasn't looking forward to tell Maxine of it, the two of them had spent more and more time with each other, Mackenzie and Daniel worshiped him.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"How good idea was it to send G undercover?" Abby didn't like the idea. "I'm not the only one who dislikes the idea."

"He if anyone can drag Rebecca Ali out in the daylight." Gibbs said, confident in Callen.

"If he'd end up on Ducky's table, I wont be the one to explain to Maxie girl why it happened. And I will quit." Abby said as she turned and went to her lab. Well down in her lab she locked the door and refused to take any calls.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Maxie" Callen took her hands where they sat in the couch at the secret office in LA. "I'm working with danger every day. I'm trained for this."

"That doesn't mean you have to go throw yourself at it every time. Rebecca's dangerous" Maxine said slowly "She and her daughter tried to blow up Anca, Ziva and Alicia. For the love of God, Alicia's biologically Rebecca's daughter and she tried to out her. She kill without a reason, she killed Xavier cause he failed in killing me" She exclaimed loudly.

"Maxie, calm down" Callen said, touching her shoulder, she jumped back, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you're going into this, knowing that they want you dead, perticuarly you, you saved Alicia. If she gets a chance, she'll kill you." Maxine turned around, drying the tears that came.

"Maxine" Callen sighed. She turned to see him get up from the couch. "I know what danger I put myself in. I do it to keep people safe, right now I'm doing this to keep you, Kensi and Daniel safe. Please don't try to stop me from protecting you."

"You don't get it, do you?" Maxine rose and grabbed a hold of Callen's arm.

"So explain it to me" he sighed.

"I fucking love you" She exclaimed and backed two steps, they both just stared at each other before he opened his mouth just to close it and walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

"Down" Sam shouted and pushed Callen down behind the car. "You trying to get us killed?" he hissed into Callen's ear. "Up, go that way, and stay alive" he added before he ran one way, watching Callen run the other way. Sam got to the car and sent an alarm.

 ** _Twisted Desire_**

"Mom" Mackenzie had her hands behind her back, left leg behind the right as she looked down.  
"Yes sweetie?" Maxine said, she knew there were something her daughter wanted something, and she wasn't going to say no if it had to do with the boyfriend, she trusted the child. She and Alicia still had trouble talking to each other, they walked on eggshells around each other, but she saw how good that kid was with her daughter.  
"Anthony wants to take me to a concert and I really want to go" Mackenzie looked up at her mother.  
"What concert?" Maxine asked.  
"Deep Purple, they are so good" Mackenzie pleaded at her mother.  
"Oh" Maxine bit her lower lip. "They are good, very good." Maxine said as she dugged into her pocket and got out three tickets. "Think he'll mind if I tag along?"  
Mackenzie threw herself into her mothers arms "Mom, you're the best!"  
"Go call Anthony, I'll talk to his mother" Maxine smiled softly as she hugged her daughter back. "Abby'll take care of Daniel."

 ** _Twisted Desire_**

"Max, I'm in your tail, give up and I'll make your death quick and painless." A male voice said behind Callen, he was still well hidden, the bullets had missed him.

"G" a voice hissed in his ear, oh yeah, he had it in.

"Mm" he whispered back into his hand where the mic was hidden.

"Go through the apartment behind you, keep a low profile." It was Kensi.

"Don't I always" he muttered before he took out the ear thing and put it in his pocket, walking the oposit way of what Kensi had told him, he walked straight out into the traffic, he nearly got run over but someone speeded up beside him and pulled him into the car.

"Buckle up and do as your told."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Chris" Christopher answered.  
"Hi Chris, its Maxine, is Alicia there? Kensi and Anthony wanted to go to a concert, I got tickets…" Maxine said.  
"I'll talk to her Max, don't worry, me, Lauri, Bianca, Kensi Blye, Sam Hanna and Callen will be there too. They managed to convince him to go." Christopher said softly "How you holding up?"  
"Kensi and Daniel. That's how I hold up" Maxine said quietly.  
"Give him time, let him come to you. I know he will." He said as softly as before.  
"Who is it?" Alicia's voice was heard through the room.  
"Maxine, you'll talk later babe." Christopher said.  
"I need to talk to her now" Alicia said and Maxine braced herself. "Maxie" Alicia's voice was soft. "We need to speak face to face, saying sorry doesn't cut it. Anthony's so happy, he's taking his girlfriend to the Deep Purple concert. You've reached out to me from the beginning, its about fucking time I do the same" Alicia said.  
"MOM" Anthony's voice was heard, Maxine dried her tears as she chuckled. She didn't know where she had Alicia, but hearing the other woman speak in the way she did, she couldn't stop the spark of hope from rising.

 ** _Twisted Desire_**

"Where are you taking me?" Callen asked as he looked at the driver.

"To your core, Sam's meeting us outside." Was his answer. "If you get yourself killed I swear I'll revive you to kill you myself Callen." The anger was audiable, Callen couldn't look at the man.

"This is about Maxine, isnt it" Callen stated, his eyes closed.

"Your damn right on that. You just left her standing there, you don't call her and now you go getting yourself killed. Maxie don't deserve this, neither does Mackenzie and Daniel." He stopped the car, looking at Callen.

"Lauri, you don't know…" Callen was silenced by the back of Lauri's hand.

"Don't you tell me what I know and what I don't." He bit of "I was over at Christopher's place and found Mackenzie crying in Anthony's arms, she heard you both, she saw you walk away from her mother." Lauri finished as he bent over and opened the door, he saw Sam standing there. "Now leave my car before I kick you out of it."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Kensi, its ok, Lauri picked him up." Linda said as she leaned back in the couch, flipping through the chanals. "He's dropping him of outside your core, wait, Lauri's here now."

"Yeah I see Callen, thank you, send my thanks to Lau as well." Kensi said.

"Kensi" Linda said as she got up and wrapped her arms around Lauri.

"You know what?" Lauri said "He didn't even answer me back, not more then trying to tell me I don't know" Lauri rolled his eyes, Lindas eyes landed on his right hand.

"We better ice it" She said, leading him into the kitchen.

"He cares about them Lin, first I doubted that, but he cares about the three of them." Lauri said as he looked at Linda, he hissed as she put the ice on his hand.

"I know babe" She said soothingly. "He loves her, he just don't know what that feeling is yet" she said as she lead him to the couch, he sat down and she sat down in his lap, his right hand in her lap, the ice on it.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Sam, just leave it" Callen almost growled as he walked passed him, and over to his desk, he threw his bag on the table, ice bag in his hand. Sighing deeply he threw the icebag away from himself as he buried his head in his hands, trying to think.

"What happened?" Kensi asked as she stopped Sam from going up to Callen. They both walked to the corner of the room for some privacy.

"Callen and Maxine had an argument little less then a month ago and he's been like this since then." Sam said as he leant back against the wall.

"She told him that she loved him and he left." Kensi sighed "I know, Kensi told me. She had heard them."

"Kensi? Oh yeah, right, Mackenzie, she goes by the nickname Kensi." Sam said "He need to let someone love him." Sam sighed and shook his head. "He's gone all his life without someone after work-hours."

"See why I don't go further then first dates? Even people you trust with your heart might break it." Kensi said.

"He never meant to hurt her." Sam defended Callen.

"I know, he never means to hurt anyone. Just a shame that Kensi had to hear it. She worships Callen and to have him hurt her mom…" Kensi sighed.

"She worships you too. Callen listens to you, maybe you should talk to him." Sam said.

"I donno Sam… He'll be thinking we set him up or something…" Kensi said after thinking for a few seconds.

"I'm not telling you what to say, and if he asks we just want him to be ok. I want him to happy but if I tell him that he'll deck me." Sam said as he sighed out of frustration.

"We'll leave him to figure that part out and just show him that we're there" Kensi said.

"Sounds good, its hard working with him like this. He nearly got himself run over, blown up and shot today. I'm amazed that he never blew his cover." Sam said.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Anthony" Alicia said as she hung up the phone. "I'm going to Maxine's place, you wanna come?"  
"Coming!" Anthony said as he came running. Christopher had Marcus in his arms, hugging his son close as Sarah came into the room.  
"Sarah" Christopher said "Can you watch Marcus, mom and Anthony's going to Maxine and Mackenzie, I'll be back in a while."  
"Can I take him to Abby's lab? Daniel's there, so is Chloé, I want to talk to grandpa" Sarah said.  
"Sure, just be careful." Alicia said, Christopher nodded at her.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Kensi shook her head, Sam was walking up to talk to Hetty and Kensi found it a good idea to go approach Callen now. She looked over to the desks, he wasn't sitting there. Looking around the room she soon found him in the couch, he threw his phone across the room. She picked up the ice but let the phone lie.  
"You ok G?" Kensi asked as she walked over to him and sat down next to him, reaching the ice to him.  
"Huh?" He looked up at her, taking the ice.  
"You aren't ok, are you?" Kensi hugged him.  
"I think I did one big mistake." Callen sighed.  
"Call her" Kensi said.  
"I tried… the line was busy." Callen looked at her as he held the ice to his face.

"Don't give up, you know I'm here if you want to talk." Kensi said softly, hugging him again before she rose and left him with his thoughts. She turned and looked at Callen as his phone rang. He got up, picked the phone up, disappointment written all over his face.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Sarah's here in a little while, she got Marcus with her, Anthony and Alicia's going to Maxine and Mackenzie" Abby said, Chloé was in her arms and Daniel walked beside her as they exited the elevator.  
"Oh, good, I really need to talk to Sarah." Tony said as he reached out to Daniel who jumped up into his arms. "How are you big boy?" He asked, holding the child.

"When will mommy come?" he asked. Tony looked at Abby.  
"I'll get you to your mommy when we're done here, we gonna go buy mommy a birthday present." Abby smiled at the child. Daniel was satisfied with the answer and was let down on the floor, he sat down on the floor beside Tony's desk and began to colour a book he had there.

"I want to hit Callen" Abby said quietly to Tony.

"How come?" Tony asked.

"Maxie told him that she loved him and now he doesn't talk to her." Abby said.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Christopher picked up his phone and called one number. "We need to talk." He said as he stood outside Maxine's home.

Alicia and Maxine was still hugging each other as Christopher got there.  
"Everythings ok here?" He asked softly.

"Yeah" Both girls said, Anthony and Mackenzie sat in Mackenzie's room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You coming tonight, right?" Sam said as he and Callen met 9:25 in the morning, both being 5 minutes early for a change.

"I paid for the ticket, of course I'll come" Callen smirked, it didn't reach his eyes but he seemed calmer this day then the others. In his hands rested a letter, but Sam knew better then to ask.

"If you two finished chit chatting" Hetty's voice was hear behind them. They both jumped, Callen pushed the letter down in his pocket. "Vance wants you both upstairs. MTAC" She added and as Sam and Callen got up and walked passed her she grabbed a hold of Callen's arm, catching his eyes. "You and me will talk when you're finished upstairs."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Tony was checking through information he had found about a person they had found dead earlier the same day. He was puzzled by the information he got.

"McGee, look at this" Tony said, McGee rose and walked over to Tony's desk. "Doesn't that look like someone we know?" Tony added.

"It does, take it to MTAC, Callen and the others will be there." Gibbs said as he passed them. "Ziva's joining you for a while, Bianca's leading her team, they and FBI's working on the Rebecca Ali case." He added as the three of them headed to the stairs up to MTAC. Ziva came shortly after them. Vance was there already, he and Sam was talking.

"Everyone's here now?" Vance asked as Ziva, McGee, Tony and Gibbs walked up to him, Callen came into the room on the other side of the screen, at the same time. Sam leaned close to Callen, whispering something, Callen just shook his head. Nate was watching his every move.

"If Nate will remove himself from my head then we can start" Callen dryly.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Maxine sighed as she closed the door, she was alone now, Kensi would come in an hour or two, but the loneliness was worse then before, why had she let it slip? She could have been with Callen at this moment if she hadn't been so stupid…

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Callen walked down the stairs and headed to the exit when someone cleared their throat in the back of the room. He turned and met Hetty's eyes, she pointed to the chair in front of herself and he sighed. He really didn't want to talk, he just wanted to go out and either drink or go home and pull the duvet over his head. Home? What was home… His hand rested on a letter in his pocket, a letter he had to deliver before the concert.

"Kensi" He said as she walked passed him. "Give this to Maxine, I'd do it myself if Hetty hadn't requested my presence." Kensi took the letter reluctantly.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"You coming Kens?" Abby asked, Mackenzie's eyes was filled with hope.

"Yeah, I'm just stopping by Maxie's place, got a letter to deliver." Kensi said.

"She's on her way" Abby said and bit her lip to hide the chuckle when Mackenzie sequealed.

"Who's on the preparty?" Kensi asked which a chuckle.

"Me, Kensi, Anthony, Chris, Lauri, Sam's coming later. Alicia, Kathy, Linda and the others here too. Eric, Lauri's friend's coming too."

 _ **2 hours later**_

Abby entered Maxine's apartment. She had had a nice conversation with Mackenzie and Kensi earlier and just had to make sure Maxine was ok and really going to the concert at the same night. Chloé was with Lauri and Linda, she was to get there and be with Linda and the children when the others was going for that concert.

"Maxie girl?" Abby asked into the silent apartment. No answer. "Maxie girl, where are you?" Abby asked herself as she walked closer into the apartment, hearing something from the bedroom. Silent sobs? She opened the door and ran towards Maxine.

Maxine was rocking back and forth, her hand clutching to something.

"I'll call that man here myself, he gotta see what he's doing" Abby said angrily.

"No, Abz, don't" Maxine stood up, still shaking, she grabbed a hold of Abby's arm.

"Why not?" Abby asked.

"Cause I still have a chance" She dried her tears. "I've not lost him completely."

Abby unfolded the letter. But it was Maxine who read out loud.

" _I'm sorry for the confusement and the hurt._

 _I still don't know what to think or how to react,_

 _please give me some more time._

 _I don't want to loose you._

 _I wont be at the concert tonight if it causes you pain,_

 _just don't give up on me._

 _Yours, GC"_

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Sam, Lauri, Eric and Bianca met Christopher, Maxine, Mackenzie and Anthony outside the hall, in the line. They hugged each other. "Kensi's further in the line, with her date." Sam said, Bianca patted Maxine's shoulder softly. "I haven't seen him yet, I'm sorry" Sam said. She just looked down, she didn't think he'd come, not after the letter. She had asked Abby to tell him that she wouldn't mind him being at the concert, she hoped he knew that now.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

As soon as they got let in they stood a bit away from the stage, not wanting to be pushed around by other fans. Anthony and Mackenzie stood a bit away from Maxine. Sam, Lauri, Eric, Bianca and Christopher stood in the back, watching the children and Maxine when a hand touched Sam's shoulder.  
"Look who I found" Kensi said, Sam looked up and met Callen's eyes.  
"She's over there, take your time" Sam said, watching Callen's eyes fall on Maxine.  
Song by song was played and then it came, the song that got Bianca, Christopher, Lauri, Eric and Sam to look at each other. Callens eyes were set on the same person they had been set on the entire night.  
Anthony had his arms around Mackenzie, rocking to side to side, singing along. Anthony looked up and smiled for himself, he whispered loud enough for Mackenzie to hear "I think Callen's going to your mom"

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

She drew a deep breath, couldn't help that it shook, the lyric hit so very close to home. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't leave the concert, she knew that much, so fleeing wasn't an option. Her daughter was there with her boyfriend, Alicia's son Anthony. Maxine herself was there, with them. She knew that she had friends there as well, but she felt so alone, Callen hadn't shown up, she didn't know if he came or not. She cursed the day she told him what she felt, she could have lived with his friendship and hid the love, the letter had calmed her down somewhat, but she didn't know how to live without him around, but she had to, for her children.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Callen took a deep breath and left the others standing where they stood and walked over to Maxine, he had felt this way just a few times before but not this strong, he had thought so long on it, he couldn't let her slip through his fingers, the lyric somehow made him realise what he was feeling, something he had tried to push back since the day she sat down in front of him at the pub, before he knew that Daniel and Mackenzie were missing.

He took another deep breath and reach out and touched her shoulder. She tensed and ever so slowly turned around and looked up into his eyes.

His breath caught in his throat as their eyes locked. 

_"Somewhere theres a place in your heart_  
 _where the wounds never heal_  
 _well your not alone that's just how I feel"_

Standing so close, her heart beat so hard and so fast, his arms closed in on her, wrapping her up in the safety. She had regret letting him know that she loved him, then the letter and now she didn't know, he looked at her, his eyes filled with tears and pain. He pulled her so close that she felt his heart beat against her. She held onto him, feeling him kissing her forehead, holding her so close.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Kensi had left her date and walked over to Anthony and Mackenzie, the three of them joined Lauri, Christopher, Bianca and Sam. Sam pointed at Maxine and Callen who stood tightly together, arms safely wrapped around each other. All 5 smiled at each other. 'Bout time' Sam mouthed at Kensi.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Callen and Maxine looked each other in the eyes as they held onto each other. He leaned his forehead against hers before they joined in a soft, slightly hesitating but oh so loving kiss.

 _In my heart lies a question_

 _Hesitation blown in the wind_

 _Loving you, loving me_

 _In our hands are the answers_

 _The future of us both_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You're early Sam" Nate said as Sam looked up from his desk. "How was last night?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I came here." Sam said and looked at Nate "Something tells me its not my night you're interested in" Sam looked at Nate, that 'I know where you're heading' look in his face. "Mackenzie followed and stayed with Christopher, Anthony and Alicia. Me, Kensi, Callen and Maxine went to her place afterwards."

"Any progress?" Nate sat down on the desk beside Sam.

"Ask them" Sam said and nodded at Callen and Maxine who stood with Hetty.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Good morning" Christopher said from where he sat in the kitchen, he had a day of from work. Alicia walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"You looked so peaceful, didn't want to disturb your sleep, beauty." Christopher said and kissed her.

"Dad, have you told mom about yesterday?" Anthony asked as he came down the stairs, hand in hand with Mackenzie.

"No, what happened?" Alicia asked, looking at the young couple, Mackenzie smiling so brightly. 'My God, did they have sex? I gotta have a conversation with them' she thought.

"G kissed mom" Mackenzie almost squealed.

Alicia relaxed, forgot her thoughts and jumped from where she sat, she wrapped her arms around Mackenzie. "That's really good news. You're happy bout it?" she asked, the child hugged her back.

"I really am, bout time mom meets a good man, someone like my Anthony" She said shyly, Anthony blushed.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Good morning, Callen, Maxine" Hetty said as they both came to the core 9 in the morning.

"It is" Callen smile, his arm wrapped around Maxine's shoulders.

"Was a good night too?" Hetty asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I know Hetty, I been stupid, a man" Callen's eyes locked in Maxine's.

"Your only fault is that you are but a man" Hetty patted his shoulder and left them two standing there. Maxine chuckled, leaning into his arms.

"Let's get to my desk, you can borrow my laptop." Callen smiled as he lead her to his desk, looking up they both saw Nate and Sam look at them.

"This is where you" Maxine looked at Nate "remove yourself from the place without trying to get inside either of our heads."

"Sorry Maxie, its his job to get inside our heads, but yours he should stay out of." Sam said as he got up and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, since I don't work here" she forced a smile as she muttered "or anywhere."

"What you say?" Callen asked, looking at Maxine, he hadn't heard the last thing.

"Nothing" she smiled at him as she sat down at his laptop. "Here, don't tell me this one isn't familiar." She said as she showed a picture, they looked at each other.

"But that's the paramedic who took care of your ex husbands body." Kensi said, her eyes meeting Callen's and Maxine's as Vance entered the room

 _ **Flashback**_

"Mommy" Mackenzie cried as her father pushed her into the car. Maxine shouted her daughters name before shouting at her husband to leave their daughter alone. He just drew passed her, if she hadn't jumped to the side he would have run her over.

Running to her car she jumped in and drove after him while getting up her phone. "Abz, I need you to do a thing for me" Maxine said upset.

"What happened Maxie girl? My bro's not answering." Abby said.

"He kidnapped Mackenzie and tried to run me over, go get Daniel from daycare, I need help, you said I could turn to you if anything happened, he's driving to the pier, I'm loosing her Abby. I'm loosing her" Maxine felt tears rolling down her face, she focused on the road as she dried the tears with one hand.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Don't hang up, put me on the speaker." Abby said while pressing a number into another phone. "It's an emergency, personal."

"Give me the information." Was her answer. She searched Maxine's phone number and found her location on the screen.

"Callen its about my sister in law, she is on the other phone, she's on her way to the docks, or the pier, her ex husband kidnapped their daughter. God they're on the pier, I'm sending the location to your phone." Abby said.

"Kensi, we're going out for a while. Abby tell Vance." Callen said. "Tell him to meet me there."

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Callen and Kensi ran to the car, she snatched the keys from Callen "I'll drive" she said and jumped into the driverseat, he took the seat beside her. They drove quickly and came to the pier in time to see a couple fight, the man backhanded the woman and threw her into the car, she sank to the ground, they both ran towards them. The man picked her up and pushed her into the car, he pulled to back out but accidently pulled in the drive and ran straight out into the water.

"Kensi, call ambulance, check why Vance ain't here yet." Callen shouted before he ran up to the edge where the car had just sank. He dived in, looking around himself he saw the car, he had to get up for air, after just a second or two he dived down under again, swimming down to the car, the man was unconscious, maybe dead already, but he wasn't important.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Kensi" Vance voice reached her as she hit the water, she looked down, saw Callen reaching into the car as she got up for air.

"Get the ambulance here" she shouted at him before she dove back under. She swam down to Callen, wondering why he hadn't got up for air yet, she signaled for him to get up, he just shook his head as he worked on getting the window of so he could reach the woman and her child. Kensi took his arm and pointed up while she went to have a go at the window.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Callen swam up and breathed in the air. "Vance, I need something to crush the glass with"

As soon as the words left his lips Vance threw down a pipe, Callen swam over to where it sank and dived after it, he grabbed it and brought it to the car, touching Kensi's shoulder and pointed up, she swam up as he slammed the pipe into the glass, after a few times it broke. The woman pushed her daughter towards Callen. He couldn't look at the woman, he had to get some air, he wrapped an arm around the child's waist and kicked them both to the surface. He coughed, not seeing Kensi he kept himself and the child above the surface as he tried to breath life into her.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

When Vance saw Kensi dive down again he jumped in. He couldn't wait, the ambulance was coming. He saw Callen struggling with keeping over the surface and getting the child to breath. He dived down under, met Kensi at the car, the woman was stuck and no longer conscious. Vance reached out and touched Kensi's shoulder, he grabbed a hold of the man and got him out of the car, Kensi got what he wanted and swam to the surface with the man. Vance got into the car, slammed his shoulder into the seat some times, he had to get up to the surface to get some air before he worked on the seat again, suddenly Kensi grabbed his arm, she pointed up, he did as she told him.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Kensi swam to the edge of the pier where ambulance men waited, she saw them help Callen up, he wanted back in. "Get this one up, Callen, go with the child." Kensi said. One of the ambulance men took the man and got him up on a stretcher, his partner worked on getting his heart to beat again. Kensi dived down again and saw Vance fighting with the car, she grabbed his arm and motioned him to go to the surface. He did what she asked of him as Callen showed up beside her, they both grabbed a hold of the seat, managing to get it an inch forward, she got a hold of the woman, she was free. Vance was down beside them again, grabbing a hold of the woman, motioning Kensi and Callen to the surface as he swam up with the woman. When he reached the surface Kensi was at the pier, she had an arm around Callen's shoulder, a conversation was heated, one ambulance left and another arrived.

"Come on, breath" he said as he breathed into the woman's mouth.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Mom? MOM" The child cried as she came to on the stretcher. Callen objected, the other ambulance man grabbed a hold of Callen.

"Get into the ambulance" The man said.

"I got work to do" Callen objected, coughed and grimaced.

"Come on Callen, let's go with the child, Vance got her mother. Guys, help him up." Kensi said as she grabbed a hold of Callen's arm, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Face it, your weakened G. You stayed under the water to long, let them help you I can kick your arse, you know I can." She forced him into the ambulance where the child was crying, sitting in the corner of the ambulance.

"What's your name?" Kensi asked softly from where she stood, trying to get Callen into the ambulance without using violence.

"Let me go, I'm going into the ambulance, promise." Callen said, almost pushing her as he walked into the ambulance. He kneeled in front of the child. "Auntie Abby called me" he whispered so Kensi didn't hear him. Abby had asked him to not tell and he wasn't one to spill others stories. The child looked up into his eyes and crashed into his arms. Callen fell, his arms wrapped around the child.

"Good thing we're in the ambulance already" Callen chuckled before he began to cough and grimace again.

"We only got one stretcher in here, I don't know who of you to put on it" The paramedic said.

"Mackenzie. Vance, my boss, is taking care of mommy, let us take care of you now, ok?" Callen said softly.

"You need to lie down" Mackenzie said.

"You lie down, I'll sit here so we can take off. I'll let them check me out at the hospital, ok?" Callen compromised with the child.

"His name is Callen, my name is Kensi" Kensi said as Mackenzie lied down and the ambulance took off.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"You ok Dírector Vance?" One of the ambulance men said.

"Yeah, but she isn't breathing." Vance said as the two ambulance men checked the woman out and put her on the stretcher, Vance sat down in the passenger seat.

They was up at the hospital rather quickly, the doctors took over the woman and a nurse came and took Vance's blood-pressure and pulse. He had bruised his shoulder but other then that he was good to go. She then lead him into the room where the woman was placed and monitored. She had a tube down her throat and machines were monitoring her heart.

"Will she be ok?" He asked.

"The doctor is optimistic." The nurse said.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Your pulse is a bit to high Agent Callen" The nurse with Callen, Kensi and the child, Mackenzie, said.

"I'm fine" Callen said.

"Argh, men" Kensi exclaimed.

Mackenzie chuckled. "Mom and auntie Abby says like that too." Her eyes sparkling.

"Auntie Abby?" Kensi asked, looking from Callen to the child.

"Maxie's husband, Mackenzie and Daniel's father is Abby's brother. Only you, I, Abby and Maxine herself knows it, as well as the children." Callen said.

"So your name is Kensi?" Mackenzie sat up in the hospital bed, she patted on the bed. She looked at Callen even though she talked to Kensi, Callen sat down beside her.

"Yeah, my name is Kensi Blye." Kensi said, she hid a smile, Mackenzie looked at Callen with her big blue eyes. "That's G Callen" Kensi added.

"I'd prefer if both my patients would lie down, Blye's pulse is normal, its Callen's I'm worried about." The doctor said as he entered the room. Mackenzie got out of the bed, lifted the duvet as she looked at Callen, her head leaning slightly to the left. Callen reached his hand out and gently stroke her face. He lied down in the bed and let her tuck him in before he motioned her to lie down on the duvet. She leaned her head on his chest, and as the doctor had a nurse check Callen's pulse Mackenzie was sleeping.

"You need to rest, I'm sending you for an x-ray tomorrow morning, just to make sure your ribs are ok. Breaking the already cracked once wouldn't be so good." The nurse rose an eyebrow as she talked to Callen. He smiled softly, he had heard her, but he was too busy brushing the hair out of Mackenzie's face, to focus on what the nurse said.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

Maxine woke up, panicked. "Maxine Rose, you are safe" A voice said to her. "Mackenzie's sleeping in another room, she finally got one of mine to rest" The man smiled softly. "Daniel is with Abigail Sciuto."

Maxine moved her hand up to the tube.

"I'll talk to the doctor and see if they can remove it" He said, the doctor came in before he got out of the room.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Kensi was smiling for herself as she exited the room. Callen was sleeping an arm protectively wrapped around Mackenzie Rose. Kensi walked to the room where the child's mother was in, she got in there just as the doctor left the room.

"I don't need the nose thingy" Maxine whispered. "I need to see my daughter, what about her father?"

"Your daughter is just fine, she's sleeping." Kensi said, looking at Maxine, she recognised her from somewhere. She then looked at Vance. "Callen's sleeping too, if I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have believed it. The doctor wants to keep him over night, his pulse and blood-pressure was to high, a few cracked ribs, he's in for an x-ray tomorrow, but it feels like it was something else with Callen that worried the doctor." Kensi whispered the last part to Vance.

"Who's Callen?" The woman asked.

"Callen is the special Agent who pulled your daughter out of the car in the water Mrs Rose." Vance said.

"It's Ms Rose, the divorce was almost through, I even had a restraining order." The woman looked to the side.

"He didn't make it" Kensi sat down at her side, Vance left the room.

"Is it very wrong to feel relieved?" Maxine asked.

"No, its understandable." Kensi spoke softly, she wrote down her number on a note. "If anything happens or you want to talk, give me a call. Just know that Callen won't hurt Mackenzie, or you." Kensi added, she rose from the bed, now recognising the woman "You saved me once, at work, now let me return the favour."

 _ **End of flash back.**_

Kensi and Maxine looked at each other, Callen's arms was tightly wrapped around Maxine, his eyes was closed. They all had been thinking of the same thing, the same day. Vance stood not far away from them, likely to have thought of the same thing he too.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

"Lauri" He almost groaned as he heard his boss.

"Yes?"

"There's been an incident in LA. Dinozzo's requested your presence."

"Who's going with me?" Lauri asked.

"Take Hakala."

 _ **twisted desire**_

"I'm looking for a Daniel Elian" Maxine said, she sat at the kitchen table in her home. Callen was undercover, again. Mackenzie was at school and Daniel at daycare.

"He's not in at the moment, I can take a message." A woman said.

"I'll call again later." Maxine said with a sigh, she didn't know what she was to say when she'd talk to the man. Hanging up she made a circle around the ambulance station Daniel Elian worked at, she wrote 'dad?' beside the circle and went through the other papers.

Suddenly her phone rang, waking her from her thoughts, looking at her microwave oven's clock she saw that she had been sitting with the damn papers for over 6 hours.

"Yeah" She answered in the phone.

"Maxie, its me, Kensi." Kensi began.

"What's wrong? Something happened to G or my children?" Maxine stood up, so bloody worried.

"Woah calm down, yeah G's minor hurt, be quiet and listen woman" Kensi chuckled as Maxine interrupted her for the 5th time since she answered.

"Ok, sorry" Maxine said, biting her lower lip, like she always did when she was worried.

"Two of Rebecca Ali's men are in costody, NYPD got the credit for the arrest, one of the men is wanted for bankrobery, the other one for murder. The lastnamed shot Callen and before you go mental on me, it's just a fleshwound, I promised to call and tell you that he'll be late for dinner" The smile was audiable in Kensi's voice.

"Where is he?" Maxine asked after a few seconds silence.

"Gibbs took him to the hospital. I'll text you his number, when are you to pick Kensi and Dan?" Kensi asked.

"Daniel in an hour, Kensi in 20 minutes." Maxine said.

"Can I pick them up?" Kensi asked.

"Why?" Maxine asked "I mean" She stuttered "I wouldn't mind, I just…"

"Easy, calm down Maxie." Kensi chuckled again. "Marcus and Anthony's with me and Sarah, Alicia's working late and so is Chris. We're going to Kathy's." She said sweetly.

"Oh, if its no trouble I'll call daycare and Kensi's school and tell them you're coming." Maxine said slowly, Mackenzie and Daniel loved Kathy. They loved Kensi too.

"It's no trouble at all sweetie" Kensi said "You take care of Callen, don't worry about Dan or Kensi"

"Thank you Kens" Maxine said.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Welcome Lauri, Chris." Tony said as they came out of the elevator.

"So what happened?" Lauri asked.

"McGee" Tony nodded at McGee who put a picture up at the screen. "Rebecca Ali's closest men, we got them in two separate cells. Ziva and Bianca's with that one" Tony pointed at one of the men, the oldest one. "That bastard shot Callen."

"Is he ok?" Christopher asked, Lauri and Tony looked at him. "Him and Maxie's finally getting closer…"

"Was a fleshwound, he'll be ok, he's driving the doctors and nurses mad" Gibbs voice said from behind them. His phone rang "Gibbs"

"Hi Jethro, its Maxine, Kensi gave me your number" She stumbled over her words and he could hear that she either walked fast or ran.

"I've already informed the nurses, just say your name and they'll take you to him. He's being a pain" Gibbs chuckled.

"Tell Vance that G'll be home the week out, I don't about next week, but I know I can keep him at home this long" Maxine chuckled relieved. "Otherwise I gotta steal his handcuffs and cuff him to the bed" she added, still chuckling.

"I'm sure we all will let you borrow our cuffs if its needed" Tony's voice reached her and a slap.

"Thanks Tony" She chuckled "I'm Maxine Rose."

"Thank god" someone muttered "He's there, signing himself out."

"Thanks." She said "I'll call Alicia and she'll inform you later, ok?"

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Callen signed his papers, getting scowled at by the nurses as he used his wounded arm. He just chuckled.

"You taking responsibility for that one?" A nurse said to someone who stood behind Callen. Turning around he looked into Maxine's eyes, she stood just a few feets away from him.

"I am" She said, smiling at Callen, she walked up and carefully wrapped her arms around him. "You better listen to the nurses and the doctor, cause I tend to follow their orders" she added earning a groan from him, but she knew that he wasn't upset with her. "Let's get you home to rest." Maxine said and then looked at the nurse "Is there anything we need to think of?"

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Where is she?" Ziva stood so close to the man, breathing in his ear. Bianca stood with arms folded, watching them. The man said nothing and the door opened.

"I'm taking over." Lauri said, Bianca nodded at him and left the room, Lauri turned to the glasswindow and signed something.

"Ziva, bro, I'm alone here, we're having 'technical troubles'" Bianca whispered into a device, she knew them both would hear her.

"We're having technical troubles it seems" Lauri smirked at Ziva before he grabbed a hold of the man and had him on his feet so quickly that the man nearly lost his footing.

"Now talk" Ziva said. The man kept silent.

"You hurt my friend, how about me putting a bullet through you?" Lauri pushed the man away from himself as he got up his gun and unsecured it, the man flinched.

"Woah" Ziva said shocked before she grinned, couldn't let the man think it was a bluff, she herself wasn't sure of it either. "Never knew you had it in you."

"Hurt my family and I hunt you down, you shot my brother." Lauri said.

"You're Christopher Ulrich." The man said.

"Could be, you shot my brother, Max, remember?" Lauri said, playing the man straight into their hands and watched the man flinch. "You never had a lastname on him, now you have, but your never getting out of here."

 ** _2 hours later_**

"Daniel Elian?" Callen asked, he was tucked into bed by Maxine who now was out shopping for food.

"Yeah, that's me" Daniel Elian answered.

"I don't know how to put this, do you remember the woman and child you helped to save little over 3 years ago?" Callen said.

"Ah, NCIS Callen." Daniel said "Yeah, her husband was already dead when we got him to the hospital. What about her?"

"She's alive and well, so's her children. What I called for, what we've contacted you for" Callen said and took a deep breath, moving a bit, carefully moving his arm. "Can we meet?"

"Sure, I'm of in 10 minutes." Daniel said. Callen gave him the address.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Come on Maxie girl, please" Abby said.

"What's the use?" Maxine groaned. "Making a fool out of yourself, no thank you."

"But you can sing, come on. Kensi tell her" Abby exclaimed into the phone.

"If Maxine don't want or dare to come sing at the club when its kareoke then its her loss" Kensi said.

"Kareoke?" Hetty's voice was heard over the phone.

"Abby's trying to get Maxine and Callen to come Thursday night" Kensi's voice was heard over the phone. "Callen's no problem getting to tag along, Maxine's being difficult."

"I'm not being difficult, I don't like to sing in front of people." Maxine said as she stole the phone from Abby.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Maxine sat in the kitchen when Daniel Elian knocked at the door, he flinched when he saw her. "This way" she said, her heart beating so hard, good lord, that man could be her father. He followed her into the livingroom where Callen sat.

"I" Maxine turned and looked into Daniel's eyes, he flinched again, looking the other way. "I'm… I'll be back later" She fleed the room.

"Maxie" Callen shouted and swore as he accidently moved his arm. "A second, I'm sorry" Callen looked at the man, Daniel sat down beside him.

"It's ok" Daniel said.

"Kens, its me. Send Sam to find Maxie, she left, can't go in on why right now, I think she just met her own eyes" Callen said slowly, looking at the man as he hung up after Kensi promised to find Maxine.

"Why did you want to meet me" Daniel said, standing up.

"Sit" Callen said "You'll understand, just give me a minute to explain." Callen said, Daniel sat down again, waiting for the explanation.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Sam" Kensi said. "Where are you?"

"Home" He answered.

"Callen called." Kensi said and heard how Sam got up. "I didn't get much of what he said, Maxie left, something with her meeting her own eyes and she fleed, he asked me to have to find her. I'm with Kathy with the kids." She added.

"I'm on it, I'll call her and see where she is" Sam said.

 ** _Twisted desire_**

"She had no name, no one claimed her as theirs, she had no birthday and no one knew how old she was, they more or less guessed, she was given a name and a birthday. She's gone all her life trying to find who she is. I think she's yours." Callen finished.

"My wife and child was murdered" Daniel rose.

"They never found your child. A simple dna test will give the answer, but can you look me in the eyes and say that she doesn't look like your wife?" Callen said, he made no move to get up.

"No" Daniel said and left.

Callen sighed for himself, but he wasn't giving up, his gut told him that, that was the right man. He couldn't find his own family, he wouldn't give up till he got the truth, that man had to be Maxine's father. He knew that if he found out her real father with her not having a real birthday or anything, the finding his own family and his name wouldn't be impossible anymore.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Maxie, where are you" Sam said as he sat in his car.

"I don't know" She said. "Isn't that your car?" She said mostly for herself. She sat on a bench, arms around her legs.

"I see you." Sam said and kept talking to her as he locked his car and walked up to her. Wrapping his arms around her he convinced her to come to his car and let him drive her home.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

The club was filled with people. Abby had managed to get Callen and Maxine with her, a few weeks later then she had hoped but finally she managed to get them with her. As Kensi said, there were no trouble getting Callen to tag along and it proved to be easy to get Maxine to come when Callen asked her. Callen's arm had healed pretty quickly and fine.

Kensi, Sam and Hetty was there too. Abby had just been up and sung, it was a kareoke night and everyone in the club was singing, when Hetty and Sam had been up Callen sequesed Maxine's hand and went up, arm still in a sling, and sang 'Dancing in the dark' Bruce Springsteens song, only reason he took that song was cause he knew Maxine loved it.

"Come on Maxie girl, even Kensi's up to sing." Abby said.

"Come on Maxie, take that song you like, 'Faster'" Kensi said, she took Maxine's hand and dragged her towards the stage as a man entered the club.

"You never give up, do you Kens?" Maxine said.

"Nope" Kensi answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Give me the bloody song then." She muttered, she hated stages, she hated to have all eyes on her. The music started and she walked towards the microphone stand and put both her hands on the mic.

 _"_ _I can't see, cause it's burning deep inside.  
Like gasoline, a fire running wild.  
No more fear, cause I'm getting closer now.  
So unreal, but I like it anyhow."_

Daniel Elian stopped, his eyes on the stage. Callen hadn't stopped calling him and leaving messages, so just to get the other man to leave him alone he had left his dna, the answer wasn't back yet and he had planned to just have a good time, he wondered why wherever he turned he now saw the woman he lost.

He saw another woman in front of himself, she really looked like the woman he had lost, it dawned to him that the woman actually could be his daughter... he left the club as Maxine sang again after the course, hearing her last words as he closed the door after himself.

" _I can feel that you've mesmerized my heart.  
I feel so free.  
I'm alive, I'm breaking out.  
I won't give in, cause I'm proud of all my scars."_

Maxine reached her hand out, blowing a kiss to Callen and as the song ended everyone was applauding, she walked up to her friends, wrapped herself up in Callen's arms.

Just 20 minutes later they left the club to get home and sleep, everyone except for Callen and Maxine was working the day after. Callen was to get to the hospital and take his stitches, Maxine was taking him there.

"See ya tomorrow then" Abby said. "I'll have the answers then, I left the computer on when I left, I'll go there and check."

"It can wait till tomorrow" Maxine said softly. "If he's my father, waiting a few more hours wont kill me. I've waited all my life to figure some stuff out."

"We'll figure them out" Callen said softly.

"And we'll figure yours out too babe" She kissed him.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Early next morning Abby walked into her lab. The computers was off. "I turned them of before I left" Gibbs voice made her jump.

"I had a..." Abby began, Gibbs smiled at her as he turned one of them on.

"I was here late, I saved the result, you know I know computer a little" he chuckled, he opened the folder where the answers were in.

"He was right" She said as she looked through the results.

"What's that about? None of our cases?" Gibbs asked.

"Personal... Callen and Maxie girl found her father." Abby said.

"Wait an hour and then call them." Gibbs said before he turned to take the elevator, she jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you" She said before she walked over to her computer.

 ** _twisted desire_**

Maxine sighed, he didn't want nothing to do with her. At least she knew something more... she just had to figure out the rest. She got out of the shop with the shopping bag in her arms.

"Say a word and you're dead"

Maxine turned around but her world became blank as something collied with the back of her head.

 _ **Twisted Desire**_

"Don't show Callen that" Gibbs said as he took the usb that McGee reached to him.

"Gibbs" Tony said from the stairs.

"Coming" Gibbs said and ran up the stairs, they both hurried into MTAC.

"Have any of you seen Callen?" Kensi asked on the screen.

"He's coming here, Alicia went to pick him up." Tony said.

"Good, Daniel and Mackenzie's here. You got the message too?" Kensi asked.

"Whatever you do, don't show it to Callen." Nate said.

"I was thinking the same" Gibbs nodded.

"A little to late, I got it to my phone along with a little clip" Callen's voice echoes as he walked in. He turned on the clip and gave the phone to Gibbs. "We need to do something, fast."

"My two men are to be released or this one just took her last breath" Rebecca said in Callen's phone, she held Maxine's head backwards, blood trickling down Maxine's face, her hands were bound behind her back, she was unconscious.

"We" Gibbs began as Callen's phone rang. Abby who sat in the back of the room sat down by one of the computers and started to trace the call.

"G" He answered.

"You got my little movie?" It was Rebecca.

"Leave my girl out of it." Callen said angrily.

"You got 24 hours from now, if my men aren't with you when those hours passed, I'll send you her eyes." The call went dead, Callen dropped his phone.

"Abby?" Tony asked, she shook her head.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Maxine came to, hear head pounding. "Just a little" she heard a man say.

"No, they got 23 hours and 50 minutes, you wont touch her before I tell you too. So put away that knife" She didn't recognise the woman's voice, opening her eyes she realised she couldn't see.

"Can't we turn the lights on?" A voice said from behind her.

"And let her see us?" Same female voice said "Are you stupid?"

"Blindfold her, she wont be waking up anytime soon anyways Rita" the man said. Maxine remained silent, pretending to still be out of it. 'Rita, that's Rebecca's daughter. Great, they got me' she thought sarcastically and decided to let them think she was coming too, groaning she tried to move, tugging at her restrains.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"For fucks sake." Callen stood up "I'm not waiting here while Maxine might be killed, sue me, fire me, I dont give a damn." He was out before anyone managed to answer him.

He looked at his phone as it rang, he just pressed away the call. Biting his lower lip he got up Maxine's phone and flipped through the numbers, finding the number he made the call.

"I don't know if you can help me, or if you even want to help me. Your daughter is in danger, kidnapped by Rebecca Ali." He said.

"Meet me outside Daniel's daycare." Was the answer he got before the phonecall ended.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"He's not answering his phone." McGee said as Gibbs and Tony came back into the office.

"McGee" Tony said "Check Maxine's phone, don't ask, just do it"

"You think he got the phone with him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony said as McGee hammered away on the keyboard, eyes burning on the screen. "The just found out who her father were, if Callen was to ask anyone for help right now it can only be him." Tony said as he walked up and stood behind McGee.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

When Callen came to the meeting place Maxine's father put down his phone.

"I got a good guess on where our girl is." He said. "Caleb, my brother in law, is on his way there, we're a bit away from there. Come" He said.

"Daniel" Callen said.

"Yeah?" Maxine's father turned and looked at Callen.

"Why didn't you want any contact with her?" Callen asked.

"I thought she was dead, thought she died when Isabella was killed, and to see her... it hurt to much. I've tried to contact her the passed two weeks, but she never answered... couldn't talk to the child..." Daniel said.

"So you're the one who called and hung up with Kensi answered, Kensi's Maxine's oldest child." Callen said as they got into Daniel's car.

"Yeah, are you the father?" Daniel asked.

"No" Callen said "I wish I were... We have to save her" Callen said, his eyes staring into nothing.

"We will." Daniel promised him.

"I found a pregnancy test in the trashbin when I got home earlier, 2 hours before she was kidnapped. I was at work before she got up, she was feeling ill in the mornings, she was coming to meet me." Callen said.

"We'll find her, we will." Daniel said.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Let her go" A older male voice was heard, Maxine couldn't see, she had been blinded for so long that the light made her eyes flow with tears.

"Caleb" Same voice that had threatened to slit her throat, said, he wasn't close thankfully... His presence made her shiver.

"I swear, I'll pull the trigger, let the woman go." The man with the older voice said, she didn't know who he threatened to kill, as she couldn't see her other senses had to jump in.

"You wouldn't kill your own granddaughter." Another voice said, Maxine knew that it was Rebecca.

"And why wouldn't I? You tried to kill your own blood more then twice, if you want this one alive, let the woman go." He said again.

Maxine thought hard. 'Granddaughter, must be that Rita who knocked me over. So this man, Caleb, is Rebecca's father, Alicia's grandfather. Good lord, who's side is he on? He want me set free, why?' she thought and was slapped hard, she felt her knees give in and heard a gunshot.

"Dad, you shot me" Rebecca's shocked voice came through.

"I told you, leave her alone" His voice was stronger, how she wished she could see.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Let me go in first, if something happens she'll still have you" Callen looked Daniel, who just spoken to him. "Callen, she needs you, both her children need you. Let me do this, I couldn't protect her and her mother when she was a baby, let me do this for her now."

"Daniel" Callen said, his hand on the man's shoulder, Maxine's father. "Thank you, be careful." He said and let the man go.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Maxine's father snuck into the room, Rebecca was bleeding from her arm, Caleb, her father, his brother in law, stood with the gun pressed against Rita's head. Two men stood over a bundle in the corner, not knowing what to do, they looked from Rebecca and back over to Rita, they hadn't seen Daniel yet.

"Tell your men to let her go, them and Rita's all thats left of your oh so mighty army Becka." Caleb said coldly.

"Shoot him" Rita said, sounding scared, with all rights, she should be scared, her grandfather was beyond the verge of rage, she and her mother had gone way to far. Rita remembered the woman who was in the corner, she didn't know if to tell her mother. Suddenly she flinched, a gun went of and one of the men beside Maxine sank down over her.

"Tony" Abby shouted into the phone "I know where they are."

"Where?" Tony asked, he was looking at McGee's screen but they hadn't found anything yet.

"I traced Maxie girls phone, the last number her phone phoned was to a Daniel Elian, his wife was murdered 30 years ago and his daughter kidnapped, thats not the point" she then said "Callen called him, I've texted the location of their phones to you, its the same place."

"Nice work Abz" Tony said and hung up before he looked at Gibbs, handing him the phone.

"Alicia, Bianca, call LAPD, they'll be there before us. Tony" Gibbs said, Tony nodded and grabbed the keys as he headed for the elevator, he turned and looked at Alicia.

"Stay here, make sure Abby does that too." Tony said as the doors to the elevator closed.

 ** _Twisted desire_**

"Daniel?" Two men voices reached Maxine's ear, the man had fallen ontop of her.

"Daniel?" Rebecca's voice said, another gun went off, Maxine couldnt move, the body upon her was to heavy, panic was rising, she was sure one of the voices belonged to Callen, she tried to scream his name but no sound left her lips.

"I'm ok" a male voice said, but she heard pain in the voice. Wait, wasn't that her biological fathers voice? So he and Callen was here?

"Check on her kiddo" Same male voice said.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 19**_

Lauri walked into the room, Callen was giving his statement to a collegue to Lauri.

"Like I said before, I had no gun, I was told to wait till Daniel called me, then shooting began, I had to go in and make sure Maxie was ok." Callen exclaimed, fighting to keep his emotions in check.

"How many times have he had you state your story?" Lauri asked, both men looked at him.

"I think its the 5th time, Rita tried to kill how many of us? Still her word seem to weight more then mine does." Callen said, his voice barely containing the anger towards the agent in front of himself, his eyes locked into the other federal agents. Lauri could see how close Callen was to just get up and leave the room, the other federal agent didn't see that, or maybe he didn't care. But Lauri knew Callen and the day, the days Callen had just had would bring any man, any person, over the edge and still here was Callen, still holding it together, still not smashing anything.

"Kyle, have you recorded it? Not, why? Ok. Wait a minute, I'll take over here, you can start recording whenever you feel like it." Lauri said, his eyes the rested at the agent in front of Callen. "You can leave now, I'm calling our director." Lauri said, his phone up.

"I was handed this case." The agent said as he stood up.

"There is none, LEAVE." Lauri said firmly. "Special Agent Lauri Rose here, the man you sent to check Callen's story" Lauri said before he opened the door and pointed outside. "He's had Callen in this room for an hour, asked for the story more then 5 times, he demanded to not have it recorded, I've had them start recording, I'm requesting to take over." Lauri then nodded with a smile "Thank you Director." And hung up. The agent slammed the door shut behind himself.

"Ok then, shall I take it from the beginning?" Callen asked.

"Yeah" Lauri nodded.

"After the message I got, the one with my unconsious girlfriend, my pregnant unconsious girlfriend." Callen silenced for a second, drawing a deep breath. "And then the call... Rebecca said she'd send me Maxie's eyes if we didn't set her two men free, I called Daniel, he sent Caleb Ali." Lauri watched how Callen clenched and unclenched his hands "When me and Daniel got there Caleb's car already stood outside. Daniel convinced me to stay. He said Maxie needed me to stay safe."

"When you heard the gunfire, what did you do?" Lauri asked.

"I ran inside, the thought of me staying safe for Maxie was gone, I had to make sure she was safe, I knew by then that she probably was pregnant. I couldnt stand the thought of losing either of them, I don't know how I'd be able to face Mackenzie or Daniel if anything happened to Maxie, she already got kidnapped and hurt" Callen wasn't looking at Lauri. His eyes was locked into the table.

"I think we're done here, let's go down to Maxie" Lauri said, he patted Callen's shoulder as they left the room. "What happened Maxine wasn't your fault."

"How can you be so sure?" Callen said, still not looking up.

"He can't but I can." Alicia said, she and Maxie came walking up to them both.

"You ok babe?" Maxine whispered as she wrapped her arms around Callen, he burried his face in her shoulder, losing the battle of the tears.

Alicia waved Lauri to the side, showed she had something to say. She leaned against him and whispered "Maxie got lots to say, Caleb has even more, I'll ask Gibbs to have you in there to hear, I think Callen would need to hear it too, but right now they both need to be alone."

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Rita Ali's blaming Callen for her mothers death." Gibbs said, Tony sat behind the glass, watching them talk.

"She's lying. She's out to hurt Daniella, its been about the money all the time" Caleb sighed.

"Can you prove that she's lying? Who's Daniella?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I think I can. Mom and dad left all their money to me and Isabella. When she was murdered" He drew a deep breath "When she was murdered everything was put into a fond in Daniella's name, we've been hoping to find her all the time, her father thought she was dead. I knew she wasn't. Rebecca and Rita first found Alicia, my granddaughter. Rebecca murdered my sister and stole her child, she had her for just about a week before giving her up, another family took care of her and left her at the military hangar. They both thought she was dead, when they then figured out that she was alive and well... They threatened and nearly took her life a few times. Thought that it stopped her from looking for her father and then when she found him..." Caleb looked up at Gibbs.

"Daniella Ali is Maxine Rose." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, well Isabella took her husband's name, Elian. So Daniella's last name was Elian. She was 4 months when Isabella died. Isabella was newlyborn when mom adopted her, I had just turned 20." Caleb said.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"So this been about revenge? Rebecca and Rita Ali was after the money you and your sister put up for Maxine?" Gibbs asked. A knock on the door got Gibbs to look up, the door opened and Tony looked inside.

"Gibbs, I need you outside."

"Maxie's ok? She has to be" Caleb stood up.

"She is" Tony said and then looked at Gibbs "G isn't."

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Lauri was pacing between Tony's and McGee's desks.

"Rose, sit down" Bianca's voice was heard. She grabbed his shoulders hand sat him at Tony's chair. "Breath twin, breath." She said, hugging him.

"What the hell happened? Where is he?" Gibbs voice was heard before he and Tony appeared, his voice making Lauri flinch.

"Why don't you answer my calls?" Abby's voice was heard. "They locked themselves in inside my lab."

"We talked, Dane had him inside that bloody room for over an hour, without recording anything, trying to get him to admit things he hadn't done. I sent him out when I got here. We talked, he's blaming himself for Maxine getting hurt, but he was holding up till Alicia and Maxine met us, he went quiet, broke down when she wrapped her arms around him." Lauri finished quietly.

"Can you get me into your lab? Through a monitor or anything?" Gibbs asked, when Abby nodded Gibbs looked around himself.

"We can do it in the room where Caleb is." Lauri said and looked at Abby "right?"

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"G" Maxine said softly, she half sat on a blanket at the floor, her arms around him. "Baby" She whispered, he had stopped crying before they got into the room, not many tears had he shed, holding back all the emotions as hard as he could. "Don't hold back, its not wrong to cry" Maxine said as firmly as she could, he had blocked out everything, she didn't what to do or how to reach him, she kept on stroking his back. He didn't move, didn't make a sound.

Maxine looked up at the table, looking at the computer, wishing she could get up and turn it on, suddenly something was blinking in the corner of her eyes. 'Why did Abby have a computer on the floor? No wait, that's Alicia's laptop' Maxine thought and reached her hand out, then accepted the conversation that was asked of her.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Ok, she accepted it. How did you know to leave your laptop on and wherever it is Ali?" Abby asked as she moved from the computer so Gibbs could sit down.

"I donno, I sat on the floor and worked before we found out where Maxie were." Alicia said silently.

"Can someone go get Caleb in here?" Gibbs asked, Tony stood up. "Tony, stay."

"I'll go get him" Alicia said "I'll have Lauri with me, Abby stay here." Alicia said and left the room. Gibbs was typing something.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

'Jethro here. How is it in there?' Maxine read for herself, not speaking a word as she stroke Callen's back softly, he was relaxing, she was fairly sure that he was sleeping now.

'Think he is sleeping, wont let go of me, wont talk or cry.' She sighed as she pressed the 'send' button. She wished she'd knew what to say or do to make Callen feel better, her heart was breaking, knowing he was upset, knowing that this breakdown was cause of what had happened to her. The screen blinked again.

'Let him sleep' The message lead. She saw that Gibbs wrote something more and waited for him to send the message as Callen began to move in her arms.

"Shh, everything's ok, Kensi and Dan's with Kensi and Sam. You and me are in Abby's lab, alone." Maxine said and bit her lower lip before deciding to be completely honest. "Everyone's worried though" she whispered into his ear, her arms wrapped around him fully. "I'm talking to Jethro, Gibbs through this system Sarah and I put up a couple of months ago." He tensed first but then relaxed, leaning into her touch.

"I made quiet a scene, haven't I?" He sighed, moving a little till he came to rest with his head on her chest, a hand came to rest on her stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 20**_

"What's going on?" Caleb asked as he was let into the room. Lauri sat down beside him.

"Maxie's boyfriend" Alicia began and looked at Gibbs who was staring at the screen.

"The man Rita's accusing of murder." Gibbs said without looking up. "He locked himself up in the lab, with Maxie. I had a conversation with her, but she's not answering now."

'Is everything alright? You there?' he sent, but got no answer back.

"Do you think he'd hurt her?" Caleb asked.

"Do you?" Gibbs asked back.

"No, he came unarmed, running in when the fire began. He couldn't see her first. Daniel pointed out where she were and he ran there, moving the man who had fallen on top of her. He wouldn't hurt her" Caleb said.

"I didn't think so either" Gibbs said as he sent 'Maxie?' and yet again got no answer. 'G?'

"He blames himself?" Caleb asked.

"He is..." Abby said from where she had been sitting all the while. A knock on the door made them all look that way, McGee opened the door.

"FBI's here." He said.

"We're not finished here, are we?" Lauri asked.

"We're not, they have to wait." Gibbs answered.

"Timothy" Lauri said as he looked at McGee. "Tell them Rose's on it, the Director approved it and I'm not leaving and neither is Caleb Ali till we're finished or til the Director comes and orders me in person." McGee nodded and left them alone again.

"Can I take Caleb to the next room?" Lauri asked. "I want his story, he killed his daughter to save his niece."

"Sure, I'll have his lawyer join you." Gibbs said.

"I don't have one, a lawyer" Caleb said.

"Abby, can you call Kathy, her husband's a lawyer, have him call me." Lauri said as she nodded, he lead Caleb out of the room, without cuffs.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"We don't care about scenes as you call them. We're worried about you, you know I love you, don't you?" She said and cursed her emotions, it was hard letting go of the tears cause it stung her eyes.

"I know, I love you too baby" he said, he finally met her eyes, the hand that wasn't resting on her stomach came up and dried her tears.

"They love you too. Gibbs, Abby, heck everyone who works here loves you." Maxine exclaimed as she reached a hand up to dry her tears, the hand that rested on her stomach reached up and took hers, putting hers and his hand on her stomach.

"I love you Maxine. I should have been there, listen to me baby. I should have gone with you to the store, I don't know why Rebecca and Rita Ali was after you, but I swear..." he silenced his eyes came to rest on the computer. "You better tell him to not break down the door." Callen smiled at her and she knew things would be ok, she was still worried that he didn't show the emotions...

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Is it ok if I record this?" Lauri asked as he sat down in front of Caleb who rested his hand on the table that was between him and Lauri.

"Sure. Could I have a pen and paper?" Caleb asked.

"What for?" Lauri asked as he fixed with the recorder.

"Its easier to write down some things, you say what you want to know and I'll write down some points so I know what to tell you." Caleb said.

Lauri rose and spoke Calebs name, the date and what time it was and that he gave Caleb a pen and a paper. "So lets start with your connection with the diseased, Rebecca Ali." Lauri said and watched Caleb write down her name and put a ring around it.

"Rebecca Ali was my daughter." Caleb began.

"Did she live with you or her mother?" Lauri asked.

"Her mother died when Rebecca was 5, a car-accident. I did all I could but it wasn't enough. Mom helped me as good as she could, Isabella came to live with us 5 years after Rebecca was born, a month before her mother died." Caleb looked at Lauri. "I was 15 when I became a father. Rebecca wasn't nice to Isabella, God I adored that child." Caleb let go of the pen, covering his face with his hands for a second.

"Rebecca wasn't nice to your sister? Your adoptive sister?" Lauri asked.

"Yeah, I mean no. She tried to push her down from wherever she were. She saw Isabella as a threat, we did everything we could to protect her, but the more protective we got over Isabella, the worse Rebecca became."

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"I'm going there" Gibbs stood and was at the door, Abby sat down.

'Gibbs'll break the door' she sent.

'Don't worry' she got the answer directly. "Tony go get Gibbs back." She said and watched Tony run out through the door.

'I sent Tony after him, not sure he'll come back. Could be heading to you.' Abby pressed the send button and waited.

'Abby? Callen here, we're ok, Maxie'll open the door for Gibbs. Can you come down too?' Abby read the message a few times before she answered 'coming' and put the password on so no one could read the messages.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Ducky walked around the table as he had stitched Rebecca Ali, up. "Hmm." He said.

"The one who shot must have at least slightly bad eyesight." He looked at Jimmy Palmer.

"Callen'd do more harm then this if he shot someone." Jimmy said and then looked away "Um" he stuttered "I didn't mean, I mean..."

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Gibbs" Tony said as he caught up with him.

"Abby's having a conversation with them, said for me to get you, wait" He said as his phone rang. "Yeah?" he said.

"Hi dad" it was Alicia.

"Alicia, where are you? It's kinda a emergancy here, can i return...?" she interrupted her.

"I got Maxie on the other line, don't worry dad." Her voice was calm.

"What's Maxie saying?" Gibbs looked at Tony as he mentioned Maxine.

"She's unlocking the doors. She and Callen wants Gibbs and Abby to come to them." Alicia said.

"Maxie's opening the doors, she and Callen wants you and Abby down there." Tony said and watched Gibbs nod and walk quickly to the elevator. "He's on his way." Tony said to Alicia.

"Abby's on her way, Maxie asked her through the computer." Alicia said.

 _ **Chapter 21**_

As the doors opened for Gibbs to get in, Abby already stood there.

"You got the message?" she asked.

"Maxie called Alicia who called Tony." Gibbs said.

"You think they're ok?" Abby asked.

"I don't know Abby... I don't know..." Gibbs said softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm worried" Abby leaned against Gibbs shoulder. "Maxie finally back to what she were when we met. Andrew broke her down, when I met her again... he... God I can't believe he was my brother..." She whispered as she dried her tears.

"Brother?" Gibbs stopped the elevator.

"Remember about 5 years ago when I left, a family emergency?" Abby looked at Gibbs, he nodded.

"You came back the next day and had a 9 month baby boy with you." Gibbs said.

"Daniel." Abby looked at the doors, refusing to look at Gibbs. "Maxine's ex husband, father to both children, was my brother, he raped her, beat her, I didn't know... Kaisen called me, he had stopped her, there had been a huge accident and they couldnt let anyone through. He had asked them to turn, Mackenzie started to scream 'not back', Daniel crying and Maxie girl fainted. Kaisen had an ambulance chopter fly them to Memoria hospital. When she woke up... she couldn't believe that she was out of Finland. When I met Kaisen... he had followed them to the hospital, he met me outside the room, she had been raped before she left, I think she had 5 broken ribs and a concussion. Mackenzie was scared shitless, Daniel's to young to remember, the first 2 years both my girls woke up screaming in nightmares... it wasn't till Andrew took his own life, almost taking Kensi and Maxie with him... When Callen, Kensi and Vance saved their lives... its like it was the start of a new chapter. Maxine began to change back when they had been here in a year and she got a temporally work at a school." Abby said.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"You think everythings ok?" Linda asked as she hugged Lauri.

"I think everything will be ok" Lauri said, he was relieved that Linda had come to where he were, he really needed her now. She wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Everything will be ok baby" she whispered.

"So this is what you do when you work?" A voice said, Lauri bit his teeth together and turned to respond but someone got there before him.

"Not that its any of your business but she's here to help us, you know a fresh pair of eyes. I expect anyone who enters my house to treat all of my employees with respect." It was Vance, he borred his eyes into the FBI agent who was looking down at Lauri and Linda "Lauri's an FBI agent, his wife isnt. We got Lauri's twin over to us, be careful or figure out a way to tell your Director why Lauri turned to join me."

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"They're on their way, Tony saw Gibbs to the elevator, Abby was there already" Maxine said as she sat down beside Callen.

"They're probably having a conferance in there, they'd be here already if they werent." Callen said, Maxine sensed he began to worry, she wrapped her arms around him.

"What is it you worry over?" She asked softly.

"Nothing" He said and looked her in the eyes "and everything. I'm nothing without my job, I'm nothing without you and the kids and" his hand rested on her stomach. She put a finger against his lips.

"You're more then you think. Nothing's gonna be taken away from you. I'm not leaving, neither is Kensi or Dan. Our baby is growing, crap, what date is it today?" She sat up groaned and leant again him.

"Easy, you probably got a concussion, God, you should be resting" he frowned.

"Todays date?" She asked but didn't move, she laid in his arms now.

"27th. 14:35" Callen said, kissing her hair.

"I had a doctors appointment 5 minutes ago" She sighed, frowning.

"Just relax and try to not worry, I'll call them." Callen said as the doors opened.

"Ok, we're here" Gibbs said, Abby stood in the door.

"I got a phonecall to make first" Callen said as he carefully helped Maxine to lie down and got up and took the phone. "Um, you got the number?" He smile sheepishly. She said the number and smiled as he made the call.

Gibbs sat down beside her, he reached out and touched her shoulder gently, she looked up into his eyes and realised something... "You know" she said quietly as she looked away.

"My girlfriend had an appointment 10 minutes ago." Callen said. "Excuse me a second." He held the phone against his chest. "I'll be right back, Jethro, make sure she stays resting, Abby, either stay here or follow and watch me, whatever feels best" he said before he exited the doors and lifted the phone again.

"Follow him." Gibbs and Maxine said at the same time.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Thank you" Lauri said silently as his collegue disappeared into the elevator.

"Mrs Rose" Vance looked at Linda "The job offering is still opened and Lauri, don't mention it."

"Thanks Leon" Lauri said.

"I might as well take it" Linda said.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Have you read the news today and yesterday? She's the woman who got kidnapped, she got a concussion but she's more worried about the appointment and the baby then herself." Callen said. "10 thirty tomorrow. Thank you so much." He finished and hung up, he patted his pockets after paper and pen but found none.

"10 thirty, what doctor?" Abby asked, causing him to jump. "Sorry, thought you knew I was here."

"I thought I'd hear you enter." He smiled at her and gave her the name.

"That's a..." She looked at Callen who just smiled wider. "She's pregnant?" Abby squealed and attacked him with a hug, he just smiled and hugged her back.

"There's one thing you need to know bout Maxie girl. She needs to be the strong one from time to time." She hugged him hard before letting him go, she walked into the lab again, biting her lip.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 22**

"Where's G?" Maxine rose but was firmly held down by Gibbs.

"I think I said something I shouldn't" Abby bit her lower lip, lowering her eyes. Gibbs patted her shoulder.

"Abby got something to tell you Maxie. But first, what did you say to G?" Gibbs said softly.

"I don't wanna talk to her bout it" Abby said quietly and worried.

"Abigail Sciuto, you been carrying this for 5 years or more." Gibbs said and calmer he added "What did you tell him"

"I told him Maxie girl needs to be the strong one from time to time..." Abby looked down but when Gibbs gave her a hug she looked up.

"Don't worry so much Abby, now, Maxine, don't let her talk her way out of this, you'll know when she's said what she need to say." Gibbs said and as Abby had her back against Maxine, Maxine signed 'Andrew Sciuto?' Gibbs signed back 'yes'.

"Hey stop talking behind my back." Abby said, Gibbs and Maxine chuckled softly before Gibbs let go of Abby and went to find Callen.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Welcome Linda" Alicia wrapped an arm around the other woman.

"Nice of you to finally join us" Bianca's voice was heard from the elevator just as the doors opened.

"Now we just gotta get that man of yours over to us" Alicia teased.

"I like it where I am, thank you" Lauri chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulders. "Alicia need to stop the jobmatching thingy" he added laughing. "she's like a matchmaker but with jobs"

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"You ok?" Gibbs asked as he walked up to Callen.

"Just thinking" Callen answered as he pocked his phone. Gibbs leaned against the wall beside Callen.

"Wanna share?" Gibbs asked, Callen looked up at him, shrugging his shoulders. "Conferance room" Gibbs then said and headed for the elevator, Callen walked a few steps behind him, hesitatingly and slowly. He sat down on the elevator floor as the doors closed and Gibbs pressed the 'stop' button and joined him on the floor.

"I've always been the strong one, you know? I've always only relied on me till I met Maxie. Its hard letting go of the control, I need to be in charge, to be the strong one." Callen said, eye closed and arms behind his neck.

"Its hard to not have all control all the time, I know" Gibbs said slowly. "Must be hard for Maxine too. She's had no one but herself to rely on, she's learned that if she don't have the control it will blow up all over her."

"First being abandoned, then Andrew, then Andrew almost killed her and Mackenzie and now her blood relatives tried to off her. I live in fear of losing her Jethro." Callen looked up at Gibbs "I've lived with fear of others trying to kill me, but now it doesnt matter, I'm so afraid to lose her. Dan, Kensi and our unborn child. I don't know what I'd do Jethro."

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Callen. "Protect her, protect them all. The threat's going behind bars. Have her get a licence."

"She already got a licence for gun, she's a skilled shooter. But I'm not letting her out of sight." Callen said.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"I can't believe you're joining us" Alicia said with a smile.

"I can't just sit around doing nothing" Linda smiled back. "Don't worry bout Maxie and G, they'll be ok." She then said before settling at Alicia's dad's desk to make some phonecalls.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

"Why didn't I know you could shoot?" Gibbs voice startled Maxine as she got out of the elevator.

"You never asked" Maxine answered as she walked towards the deskarea. She then turned and looked at Gibbs "Yes it was me pulling the trigger when Kensi was hurt" her voice was to low to be heard but he could read what she said.

"I was gonna be a cop when I was young. Andrew happened and I quit... I've taken up the classes, but who wants someone my age to become a cop?" Maxine sighed, her back against Gibbs as she was to walk to Tony's desk, it was the only desk she knew she could sit down at without any reactions from anyone. Suddenly it was as if flashlights began to blink in front of her, her stomach turned inside out, she looked around herself, trying to find something to puke in. Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, a trashcan was placed in front of her and as she grabbed both sides of the can someone carefully took her hair and held it back as she vomited. Her legs began to give in as she exhaustily braced against the table.  
"You finished?" Gibbs voice, she barely nodded as G's arms was wrapped around her.  
"You ok? What happened?" G Callen asked worriedly.  
"I believe its called morningsickness. Silly name, some women got it more then half the days." Gibbs said with a soft smile.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Maxine's life was changed to the better. Everything she ever fought for was now completed. Her two children and her unborn child had a loving father. She knew her own past, her real name, her real birthday. Her dad survived, he stated the same thing that Callen and Caleb had said, Callen hadn't taken any lives that day.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Alicia had her childhood friend back, her son and Maxine's daughter was still together, and would probably get married one day. There were still this cloud over Luukas's death and all the lies, but she'd get passed them, she had Christopher and their children, yeah he saw Sarah and Anthony as his own and they saw him as their father. They had all their friends so close now.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Lauri had his beloved Linda and their children, he had his twinsister close. When she had come out as girlfriend of Eric Lauri had simply smiled and stated that it was about time they come out, he had known all along.

 _ **Twisted desire**_

Ziva and Tony was still leading their teams, Gibbs got retired for real, still he checked in on his team, they were his family. Abby was still looking for mr right, putting the past behind her, all bad thoughts and memories of her brother faded and she remembered the good times, she lived close to Maxine, being close to her niece and nephew always made her smile and seeing how Maxine lived, how she had blossomed as she and Callen were together, made her believe that it would find her too, however the desire came out to be.

 _Somewhere deep inside a Twisted Desire grew. So many secrets to keep, all the money and glory to gain, no one could ever get to know, if they'd come to close to the secret about him, they would have to die_

 _the end_


End file.
